The Red Emperor
by Writer Noire
Summary: Issei is born different. The power of the Dragon is with him, but no gear has manifested. Now he must learn to control the power of Ddraig through his own while taking on every threat that comes his way. Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Defective Gears. People born with Sacred Gears, but are unable to summon them. While a rarity in the world these people are given the title of defects. And now in an old church stands Issei Hyoudou. The newest incarnation of the Red Dragon Emperor stood before his ex-girlfriend, a Fallen Angel. Bloodied and beaten, his hand raised in the air and...no Sacred Gear appearing.

"No...no." Issei almost cried out.

"Oh what's wrong dear Issei? Having trouble with your performance?" The fallen angel by the name of Raynare licked her lips sadistically. Issei gritted his teeth as he briefly glanced at his friend, Asia, on the bench.

"Fuck you. I can't believe I ever thought I could love someone like you!" Issei screamed. Raynare shook her head and opened her palm. A bright light appeared before forming a spear. She cackled manically and aimed right Issei.

"Oh you're breaking my heart. I know just the REMEDY!" She hurled the spear at Issei. The tip was just about to his body when red energy pooled out and a large mass of light consumed the entire church their battle was being taken in. Rias looked at the light and didn't know what just happened.

Meanwhile Issei just saw flashes of the past week.

0-0-0-0-0

Issei fell on his butt as Yuuma transformed into something more...interesting. "Yuuma, what the hell?!"

"Oh Issei I need you to understand that this is nothing personal, but would you kindly die!" Issei rolled out of the way of her strike. His instincts were a bit better since he took self defense lessons from his dad.

Although that was to deal with bullies and at worst thugs. What part of his lessons did it cover evil, sexy, dark winged women. Yuuma made her leg glow purple. She swung her leg and was blocked. Issei grunted hard he heard a hard snap.

His left arm limped to his side and Issei clutched it. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. All was asking was for you to die!" She charged him again and landed a solid punch on his chest. He could feel his ribs cracking. Blood spurted out of his mouth when he landed on the ground.

He could barely see or breathe when Raynare flipped him on his stomach. She stepped on his back and held out her hand. "Goodbye sweet Issei."

Then a sharp sting was felt through his body. The purple sky faded away as he heard wings flapping away from him. Issei went for his cellphone, but strength was already beginning to fail him. He pulled out the flyer given to him awhile back and gritted his teeth.

"Help...me." He croaked. "Please."

A red glow came from the paper and his prayers were answered. "Oh my. We can't have this happening now can we?"

0-0-0-0-0

"He's unable to summon his Sacred Gear." Rias said. "Akeno, what do we know of users being unable to summon their Sacred Gear?"

"Not much my king. The situation itself is rather an odd one. The power is most definitely within him. We sensed his power for some time. Perhaps he needs a stronger catalyst to bring out the power within himself."

"It could be he's a defect." Rias simply stated. "There's nothing wrong with not having a Sacred Gear within your body plenty of devils have no need of one, but having the powerful draw of one and not having it manifest is seriously dangerous. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, they will all come for him in hopes of taking him down."

Akeno looked at Rias seriously. "Then what do you intend on doing with Issei? His personal being may be in trouble. Do we have a plan in case that Fallen Angel returns to finish her job."

She won't. I do not intend on having that Fallen Angel flutter a feather when she's near Issei. That's not how it will go."

Issei slumped against the door when he heard that. He looked at his hand and clenched it tightly. He felt a burning fire within his body at the news.

0-0-0-0-0

"I'm here for Asia." Raynare said.

"Like hell you will. Sacred Gear!" Issei held out his hand, but nothing came. Raynare waited a second to see if something would happen, but nothing did. Slowly the empty park was riddled with hysterical laughter.

"Oh my, it seems you were totally not worth the kill. You still haven't been able to summon your Sacred Gear? Or you can't? HAHA!"

"Shut up!" Issei cried out and the ground cracked. Raynare peaked at the moment and flew right in front of Issei.

"Then do something about it."

He threw a punch and Raynare lazily blocked it. She was surprised to feel some weight behind it though. Asia looked surprised when the Fallen Angel was pushed back slightly. Before she could even question what just happened, Issei began attacking wildly. Punches and kicks were either being blocked or dodged.

But Raynare felt something different. The attacks were beyond sloppy, but they were now heavy. Heavier than what any human should be capable of doing. Issei growled one more time and threw one right hook.

Raynare caught it, but was surprised again by how much force was behind it. Her heel dug into the concrete. Asia looked amazed as Issei kept his eyes focused on the Fallen Angel. "Asia is not coming with you."

"Hm." Raynare the appeared behind Issei and kicked him away. He went flying into the fountain and crashed into the spout. He laid down on the water in pain. Raynare looked at her hand and could feel the stinging in her hand. She glared at Issei and took one menacing step toward him.

Asia moved in front of Raynare and shielded Issei. "No please! I'll go with you just leave Issei alone!"

"Asia…" Issei groaned when he tried getting up. That fire within his belly began to grow as Raynare put a hand on Asia. The water began to steam as Raynare shook her head.

"You got lucky. Take a good look Issei, this will be the last you see of sweet Asia."

"You bitch!" Raynare shook her head and threw a light spear. It blew up and sent Issei flying. Issei could barely comprehend what happened when he awoke alone on the grass with his body aching again.

0-0-0-0-0

As he thought of those moments, his eyes turned red and roared in anger as the spear shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. His muscles twitched as power run through it while the red aura swirled around like a fiery whirlpool.

Raynare stood in complete shock as the power Issei displayed broke the light spear. His pupils were the blood red as he went forward and punched the fallen angel. Raynare went flying out of the church in a massive shockwave. The Twilight ring falling off her finger and landing next to Asia. Rias and the others felt the surge of power in the church and ran for inside.

The King and her peerage found Issei standing with his fist bloody and burnt. But what was most surprising was the red aura surrounding him.

"My, oh my. Can you feel that Rias? That's definitely the power of the Red Dragon no just his own power." Akeno said. Rias didn't reply right away and watched as the aura flickered like a wild flame before dying out slowly.

"Rias…" Issei mumbled. He turned around and faced the devil. "Please...give Asia the same chance you gave me. Let her...live."

He fell onto his knees, but Koneko caught him. Kiba looked around and found Asia on the bench. Issei was laid on the floor as Kiba put her on the ground. He panted softly and petted Asia's cheek.

"Please, help my friend." Issei softly cried out before passing out.

'Issei is a defect, but what was that power? The Red Dragon?' Rias asked herself before shelving that thought away. She took one last look at him before pulling out her second Bishop piece.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was some power boost." A white haired teen said to himself as he looked upon the sky.

 _Indeed. Perhaps the Red Dragon has finally awoken. Your rival is here._

"Excellent. I look forward to our battles, though tell me Albion. How strong do you think this Red one shall be? I've heard many tales of the Red Dragon of Domination."

 _Powerful enough to be your rival. Surely that would be enough, Vali._

"You're right. It is, but I want to know his host. I wonder what kind of man my rival is? A conquer or perhaps a warrior in heart?"

0-0-0-0-0

"Stupid Bastard!" Issei was kicked to the ground by his two perverted friends, Matsuda and Motohama. "How could you have been the one chosen to watch over that sweet blonde over there?! Have you no honor or pride to help your fellow man!"

Issei struggled against their combined strength as he tried to defend himself. "Oh come off it! I'm just helping her getting acquainted with the area! You assholes really think I would hog all that to myself?"

"Duh!" They both said and punched Issei in the back of the head. Normally Issei would grow very annoyed with their antics, but with Asia living with him and in the safety of his own home he could let it slip.

Plus his mind was still stuck on that night at the church. After he had awoken in the club.

 _"Issei, I'm glad to see you're awake." Rias greeted him warmly._

 _"Really?" He got up, but felt pain in his body. Rias gently put a hand on his shoulder and guided him down. "What happened?"_

 _"You defeated Raynare. As I expected you to do so. Though..."_

 _"Though?"_

 _Rias took a moment to choose her words. "You never summoned your Sacred Gear before the battle have you?"_

 _"No." Issei said._

 _"And you still can't?" Issei tried to focus, but his body ache too much. Rias eased him again. "This is quite the conundrum."_

 _"How is that?"_

 _She tapped him on the head and drew his attention to her eyes. "Because summoning your Sacred Gear is one that must first be summoned through a need. And despite the danger and the need for it you haven't been able to summon it."_

 _"No." He repeated._

 _"Then what that tell me and what you did at the church clearly brings up the problem. You are the reincarnation of the Red Dragon and you were able to summon his power on need despite being what we call defects."_

 _Issei laid stunned at what he heard. "I summoned...the power of a dragon?"_

 _"The dragon of domination within you, yes. The dragon itself was turned into the Boosted Gear one where power can double itself within short bursts. In the right hands it could challenge God himself."_

 _"SERIOUSLY?!"_

His mind was cut off when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Issei, are you ready to go home?" He turned and saw Asia smiling at him.

"Of course." The two walked out and towards their home. The resurrection worked and now Asia moved in with Issei as a way of staying close to the peerage. While the two walked out, they were being watched upon by Rias.

"Pay attention Rias. I just took your knight." Her mind snapped back to the other game on hand. She faced the student council president in the mortal game of chest. She saw one of her pieces be placed on the defeated side of the board.

"Sorry Sona, I just saw my two new members of peerage leave. You can't blame me for being concerned for their well being." Rias moved her pawn and took out one of Sona's pawns.

Sona gave a small hm of agreement. "So you've been building your peerage. I take it that you've been trying to expand before it happens."

Rias was caught off guard by that as well as Sona using her queen to take out her rook. "I must say though, I've found some spikes in our power for your pieces. The Red Dragon Emperor...was he worth it?"

She didn't reply and moved her queen. Sona quickly moved her piece across and took Rias's queen. "So your gamble hasn't worked?"

"Actually no. That's the astonishing part. Issei is a defect." Rias moved her bishop behind her king. Sona stopped and looked at Rias.

"A defect? Of all the times to get the Red Dragon Emperor on our side, he turns to be a defect. How has your gamble not worked?" She looked surprised to say the least. Sona was tempted to take the Dragon herself, but it was Issei Hyoudou. He was massively unpopular with the majority of the female population not to mention unimpressive as a student. In other words, not Student Council material. Though now it sounds more like she's dodged a bullet.

Rias took a moment and moved her knight to claim Sona's. "Because he's the reason behind that spike of power. Issei managed to summon the power of the dragon."

Sona contemplated that answer. "Though it was only for a second."

"True, but why? The Sacred Gear hasn't manifested at all. If Issei can access that power without a Gear what can that spell for him?"

"Perhaps a blessing, maybe a curse. The fact of the matter is that you've got a mystery on your hand. Perhaps you can solve it before things settle down." Rias broke her concentration and moved the knight on the wrong area. Sona took her knight.

"One pawn, one bishop, one king for you Rias. Meanwhile I have my bishop and queen on hand with my king. You're getting sloppy."

"You've been pushing my buttons as of recently. Has my brother or Grayfia been asking you to put on pressure?"

Sona moved her queen over a few spaces. "None of the sort. I can just see its coming and Rias...it should be time that you see it as well. They will not wait until your college years end. Haven't you felt it?"

"Everyday." Rias said. "I just...I just wish I had more time. I still haven't broken in my new pawn." The words carried on sadly. Sona felt sympathy for her old friend.

"Can't say I blame you nor can I say anything. Afterall if it wasn't for my sister or that meathead's inability to beat me properly at this game then I would've been the one in your situation."

Rias laughed. "I can hardly imagine them marrying into the Sitri family with how overprotective your sister is. My brother isn't like that." Sona looked gloomy at that thought before Rias fixed her pawn at the end of the board.

The pawn turned into a queen and Sona moved her bishop. Rias didn't follow and took out Sona's queen. "Then again I happy I don't. Then this marriage would've been a guarantee."

"Wait, Rias. You can't possibly mean what I think."

The redhead's mouth went from jovial to serious as she nodded. Sona moved her king and took out the bishop. "Rias there are serious ramifications. While I understand your faith in your pieces, those two new ones will not last long."

"Issei carries eight of my pawns. Even with the curious case of his power, I can still have him trained for the power of a queen. And my new bishop has Twilight healing, a rather useful tool in battles. I think they even the playing field quite a bit."

"It's not bad you think that. Honestly even I would be ecstatic at the prospect, but you forget one thing Rias." Sona moved her king and hit Rias's queen. Rias moved her king out of the way. "Your inexperience and rationality could land you in hot water. And when all the pieces are down…"

Sona moved her bishop and cornered the king with her own standing at a safe distance.

"It's checkmate." Rias finished as she knocked her king down in surrender. Sona nodded and got up. Rias grabbed her wrist. "Sona wait."

"What is it?"

"Your family has an extensive library like mine. My sources couldn't find much on defects aside from the usual spiel. Perhaps you have something in there about rare cases." Sona looked at Rias and pondered.

"Rather interesting to find that out myself. Your pawn displayed enough power to appear on our scale. Honestly if we don't have anything to pertaining to it and he displays such power like that again then we got something special."

Sona left and Rias smiled at that idea. She looked at chess board and picked up the fallen king. Holding it in her hand, Rias gripped it tightly and placed it back on the board.

0-0-0-0-0

"Oh my are you sure this will be okay?" Asia asked. She was taking part in an old Hyoudou activity. Watching the men spar.

"Of course it is. Issei has had a few bullying problems before. I mean one time we found him scruffed up by some punks for some magazines he had on him. So now every week I've been giving him some good ol' self defense lessons."

Issei blushed. "It was one magazine that I accidently took from your collection! You don't need to go into detail on how it happened!" He dodged a punch from his dear old dad and replied with a light tap.

His old man was pushed back slightly. "Oh, I see someone's trying to get serious."

"Wait, dad!" Issei got into a defensive stance and began blocking every blow. He moved his eye over to Asia who kept a pure look of concern on her face. Though he shouldn't worry about her too much.

Issei took one more punch before throwing a jab. His dad dodged it and trapped his arm. Before he could break free, Issei found himself on the ground. His dad was breathing hard. "Hah, not bad son. I swear you could've gotten me if I hadn't caught it."

"You didn't tell me you'd start using judo." Issei groaned as his mom and Asia came up. "Hey don't worry I'm alright."

"I know but your mom told me that I should still check on you. Here I got some snacks." Issei was about to grab some of the fresh fruit from Asia when he peeked down. He just happened to notice the heat of the sun has made Asia sweat. And current sweat was going down her shirt. He blushed madly as Asia took his hesitate at the hands with dirt on it.

"Oh here." She took off the orange peels and fed Issei one piece. "There better."

"Mhm." He muttered before seeing his parents with sparkly eyes. "Hwey!"

The two ran off with eager eyes as they watched the two. Issei gave a small mumble of dismay when Asia looked perfectly content with the whole situation.

Later on Issei got out of the shower and walked back to his room. He peeked inside the guest room and saw Asia sleeping peacefully in her new bed. He smiled softly at her before something in his mind peaked. Her relaxed expression matched the one when she died.

Issei covered his mouth before he could remember the helplessness he felt that night. His stomach churned and felt like it was on fire as Raynare's cackle echoed in his head. He rubbed his left arm unconsciously and walked to his room.

When he laid down on the bed Issei took a few deep breaths before calming down. Sleep slowly crept up his system before hearing a magic circle happen in his room. He sat up immediately and saw Rias standing in the middle of the room.

"Rias...I mean President! H-How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. I just thought tonight I'd give you something."

"Oh, what's the occasion?" Rias smiled and began to strip. Issei's blood went up to his nose as he watched her continue. "Wh-what the hell?"

His master didn't answer and set up a barrier. "Issei, what do you think of me? As woman?"

"You're a very, very, very, very…." Issei trailed off as Rias smirked and kissed him on the cheek. Her top was on the floor and her breasts pressed against him. "Hot damn!"

"Damned is quite the right word. Though I'm sensing you're not in the mood. Let me change that."

"S-sorry. I just had to deal with some thoughts and GAH!" Rias nibbled softly against Issei's neck.

"In the mood now?"

"I'm lucky I showered!" Issei sputtered out. Rias chuckled at the behavior and pulled herself more forward. "D-Do you do this with everyone?"

"Not everyone, but now Issei." Rias stated. She continued her little bites. Issei felt like he was going crazy.

"Yes ma'am!" He cried out as Rias positioned herself. She chuckled at her servant's reaction before muttering, "Would you…?"

 ** _"Die for me?"_** Raynare's voice echoed before Issei could feel something hot in his stomach.

Issei felt everything freeze before feeling something well up in him. He felt fear claw his chest and soon found Rias across the room. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a red aura cover him. His room was torn apart and Rias held herself up.

"Issei! Stop!"

"R-Rias." He gulped in fear before backing away when Rias took a step forward. "Wait, stay back!"

"Issei, calm down. Focus on me." He tried calming down when Rias approached him. She held his hand and squeezed tightly. The aura broke down and Issei fell to his knees. Exhaustion came in hard as he breathed hard. "Good, good."

She eased him down and grabbed her clothes. She quickly changed back and touched Issei on the head. "What happened?"

"I...I thought someone was-you know I would never-!" She put a finger on his lips.

"I did spring this on you, I'm guessing your power comes from high emotions. You must've been scared to mess up badly." Issei almost agreed before seeing what looked like a black feather on his mirror.

"Why are you here? I did want to know before things got...out of control." Issei stated. Rias looked at him with a distant gaze before giving a small smile. "President?"

"I wanted to….do one more thing for myself before I did a risky gamble. Then again I did learn something new about my servant."

"Gamble?" Rias kissed him on the forehead and moved away from him. "Rias, what gamble?"

"Tomorrow, we're going to attempt to regain that aura. Issei you got something special within you. Maybe something better than a Sacred Gear." Rias left and Issei looked at the circle before disappearing.

"Something better than my Sacred Gear?" He looked at his hand before comically dropping to his knees and crying. "What the hell is so good that it ruins possible fun times with someone like RIAS?! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

0-0-0-0-0

Rias reappeared in her room and relaxed. She looked at her hands. They carried small burns and Rias focused on her magic to heal him. When she felt the aura, the parts where her hands were suddenly heated up. Not to mention it was enough to push her back against the wall. Even the barrier was strained underneath that burst of energy.

She rubbed the back of her head and felt a tiny bump on her head. Healing magic quickly reduced the swelling, but Rias just laid on her bed. Her thoughts were running rampant now. The end of her freedom, Issei, and the future of her club.

"I wish I had more time." Her eyes drooped down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look exhausted." Asia noted as Issei looked like a skeleton. He was walking sluggish and his mind was busy replaying what was in his mind. First Rias appears all willing to get dirty with him getting his boy senses all frayed, his power explodes when he has a damn panic attack, and finally he's been up since early morning cleaning his room from the mess it was.

"I'm fine Asia. I just couldn't sleep that well last night. Trust me, I'll be fine." Asia smiled and latched onto his arm. Issei blushed at this and smiled softly. That fire that came in his belly was not intense today. In fact it's-

"Warm."

"Hm?"

She looked up and smiled. "You're warm today. And so early in the school year. Are you really feeling well?"

"What? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She stared at him a bit longer before moving herself closer. Issei wasn't opposed to this and it finally got his mind of Rias. Asia kept her grip on him all the way until they reached the school. At the window Sona was watching him from the top window.

Her glasses reflected Issei as she held an old looking book. Tsubaki came in and bowed respectively. "Student President, Saji and I brought the other books and laid them in your office."

"Good."

"And in doing so your sister has taken notice and asked for the reason why."

"I'll tell her that I wished to expand my horizons to the more obscure matters in our world. You shouldn't have to worry about that. As for Saji, where is he?"

An excited patter of steps graced the stairs and Sona faced her newest pawn. "Right here President. I just finished putting those books on your desk!"

"Thank you Saji. Now hurry and report to class. I'd hate for a member of the Student Council running late." Saji saluted and quickly backed off. Tsubaki watched him leave, but not before taking note of lasting stare.

"He does fancy you."

"I'm sure he does, but you know my standards for a partner. Now if we use our break, we'll be able to help Rias with her research on her new pawn."

"I've been meaning to ask. Sona, why are you helping Rias on this subject. I understand more than anything that you are friends, but you seem determined to find out more about Hyoudou yourself."

Sona took a moment and watched Issei. Her eyes glanced down before sighing. "Because I am curious about the nature of this. Defects should be unable to access the power of their Sacred Gears. That includes the Red Dragon of Domination. Yet Issei has been able to not only bring out power, it's a massive volume for one that can't carry it."

"I see."

"All beings reincarnated with Sacred Gears have been documented since the dawn of them arrived. The few cases of Defects have shown that no could use it. Perhaps we've stumbled on a rarity and that Rias could potentially have recruited something powerful into her peerage. I think just the mystery itself would be more than enough incentive to study this."

"Yes President."

Sona looked at the ORC house from the distance. "Besides I think if anything, this research could at least serve as some distraction for what's about to come."

The day went by fast and Issei found himself at the clubhouse right after school.

"So I wonder what's going on today?" He asked himself

"Nothing much, we'll just be going over our contracts today." Kiba appeared out of nowhere and surprised Issei. "Though who knows? Something interesting could happen."

"True, I guess." Issei said before following Kiba inside. "Hey Asia arrived her before me, right?"

"She did. Rias wanted me to fetch her and help Akeno prepare some tea for the meetings." Kiba replied. The two walked in and opened the meeting room. Issei saw Rias sitting on her desk and her eyes reminded him of last night.

His body shivered before hearing a few clinking. "Issei!"

"Asia. Hey you got some tea?" She held a cup up to him and nodded. He gladly took it and saw Rias looking right at him. His body shivered again and something in him went warm.

"Oh you're warm again." Asia commented.

"Really?"

"Alright, I call this meeting to order." Everyone took their seats as Rias got off the desk. She pulled out a score sheet and began. "Well guys I'm glad to say within the past few weeks our contracts have been-"

A shining light interrupted her and everyone gasped in surprise. Issei and Asia shut their eyes from the bright light when it finally died down. "Grayfia."

Issei opened his eyes and his jaw almost dropped. A beautiful maid stood before them, but Rias didn't look all too pleased. "What exactly are you doing here Grayfia? Did my brother send you?"

"Yes." Issei saw Rias's eyes widen before they returned to their calm state. "You know why I am here Rias."

"That she does. I mean what else would warrant the insurance of the Strongest Queen?" A fiery circle and Issei shielded his eyes. The fires lowered and everyone saw a blonde man standing at the other end of the room. "I mean who else but Rias's beloved fiancé?"

Issei dropped his cup on the floor in shock. Grayfia looked over and eyed him suspiciously. "Rias, what does he mean?"

"I mean," Riser intervened before Rias could say a word. "It's exactly what it sounds like. Rias Gremory is to be made the bride of yours truly. In order to maintain the pure devil bloodline."

Rias gritted her teeth when Riser moved closer to her and sniffed some of her locks. Asia and the others couldn't decide on what to do as Issei felt his warmth beginning to intensify.

He was appalled by the news.

"Rias doesn't belong to you!" Issei almost shouted. The club members backed up as Issei glared menacingly at Riser. "I have no idea why she'd be set up with a stupid bastard like yourself."

Riser looked at him with an intense studying glance. He walked over and towered over Issei. Grayfia prepared herself. Everyone in the room began to feel heat begin to build up when Riser laughed.

"What? Are you serious? Rias, why is it that you have the defective Dragon here fighting your battles?"

"Hey!" Issei stated before Riser turned to him. Issei felt his knees turn to jelly and he froze on the spot. The pressure in the air became heavy though everyone else looked unaffected with the exception of Asia.

"I know who you are boy. I took it upon myself to know my love's peerage. I was informed of who you were, but you must be very weak. You can't even fathom a taste of my own power." Riser stated.

"Lord Riser. Enough." Grayfia said firmly.

He stopped and Issei began to breathe a bit easier. "Well given the orders of the Strongest Queen and even I grow fearful of what my next action would do."

"Now back to proceedings, Lady Rias you must obey the word of your house. If you refuse then we would expect retaliation from the House of Phoenix."

"...what if I fight my way out?"

Everyone looked at the heiress with serious glances at the suggestion. "You can't be suggesting…"

"Exactly. Riser, your house prides itself on the games. And you take their results at full value. I exercise my right to challenge you and your peerage to a Rating Game and the winner shall decide where the arrangement of this marriage shall go."

Riser looked shocked at first before it melted to bemusement then to amusement. His laugh bounced off the walls of the clubhouse as Rias looked more annoyed with each second.

"You cannot be serious. I think you must reconsider." He snapped his fingers. A burst of flames appeared and a group of women came out. Issei almost had a nose bleed at the amount of gorgeous women were in there.

"My peerage is full and each piece has been blessed to have their full potential at the ready. Compared to your incredibly short peerage, I would say that the Rating Game wouldn't even last five minutes."

Issei's fury started to bubble when Riser brought out his queen. He smacked her butt and fondled her roughly. "Soon enough you can take part in this my love."

Rias looked utterly disgusted and was about to refute again when the floorboards cracked. Everyone looked and saw the glowing aura of Issei rise. Grayfia was taken back by how much power and Riser raised an eyebrow.

"If you think that your dirty hands are getting anywhere near Rias like that then you got another thing coming! We don't need no damn Rating Game. I'll kick your ass here and now!"

"Issei!" Rias shouted, but his power began to expand. 'It's at the same level when facing Raynare. No it's even higher!'

"HAAH!" He charged forward and Riser raised a hand and blocked the first punch. Issei glowered at him and began to go faster. Rias and Akeno raised a barrier around the clubhouse when Riser gripped Issei's hand.

He raised two fingers and gave a small grunt. Issei spat out blood and went flying out the clubhouse. Riser appeared above Issei before he hit the barrier and gave a solid push. Issei crashed into the ground and created a crater.

Asia and the others jumped down to check on Issei. She put Issei on her lap and summoned her Scared Gear. "Issei, are you alright?"

"F-Fine." Issei said in a painful voice. He slowly got up as Rias looked at Riser with utter contempt.

"Rias, did you enjoy that small display? Honestly the boy should be lucky I was holding back or else it would've killed him."

"Lord Riser, there was no need for that second attack though." Grayfia stated. Before she could continue scolding him, Rias felt her power skyrocket as her aura came out. It was darker than Issei's.

"Riser, you've insulted my house and hurt my servant! You disrespected my being for the last time and I will not have it anymore!" With a wave of her hand, the wind blew around the area hard.

"My, my. I haven't seen Rias like this before." Akeno commented. She looked at the rest of the peerage. Though they were keeping an outwardly cool appearance, she could sense their fear at Rias.

Issei looked up at Riser as Asia helped him stand. Riser's gaze moved from Rias to Issei. Their eyes locked in an intense match of hatred.

"Very well, but know this Rias. There will be no mercy granted to your peerage when you enter the games. I will make sure every piece you have feels the full extent of our power. Especially your precious pawn."

Riser snapped his fingers and the magic circle surrounded him and his peerage. They disappeared with no trace as Issei held onto his chest. Asia healed all the damage, but Issei could still feel the pain.

He clenched his fists as he slowly got up. "Issei! What made you think you could take him on?"

"Sorry Kiba, but honestly all I saw was red." Issei groaned before falling back on one knee. Asia yelped in surprise before trying to heal him. Rias looked at Akeno before the turned away.

"Koneko, Kiba take Asia and Issei home. Help them back some things because the ORC is going on a little trip." Issei and Asia looked up before seeing Akeno and Rias disappear. Koneko helped Issei onto his feet.

"Ow!"

"This is what you get for going in fists first." Koneko commented.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it." Asia stood before Issei's chest and began healing. "I guess the damage is much deeper than I imagined."

Kiba nodded. "If you were human that attack would've blown your ribcage out of your back. Be lucky that we have someone like Asia here or else you'd be put down for weeks."

Issei swished some spit in his mouth before turning his head to sidewalk. Blood hit the concrete. "Lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

Training had begun and Issei was dragging a big bag of supplies. "Geez this is exhausting."

"Well you wanted to fight Riser so before we get anything done training will need to happen first." Rias stated. Everyone kept walking on until they found a grand house in the middle of a field. "And training begins now."

"Now?!"

The group moved to a small field after changing into some training clothes. They all gathered around until Rias signalled at Koneko. She nodded and moved.

"Ok, now to begin with we should begin by starting out our regimen. Asia, you will work with Akeno and I on your magical skills. Issei, you will join us on some days but for now you'll need to focus on your own power."

"How so?"

"The power of the Red Dragon is within you and while you have no Sacred Gear you are able to draw out its power at times of distress. Now we're going to help you draw that power out and controlling it. You've been able to bring out impressive amounts, but it won't last long in battle if you can't keep it under control." Rias said.

Issei nodded and saw Koneko standing across from him. "Koneko has been assigned to help you grow in power. And help you draw it out."

"Get ready perv." Koneko and Issei started with Issei trying his best not to get hit.

Hours passed by and Issei was on his knees trying to catch his breath. He turned to see Asia and Kiba having some basic balancing exercise going. Koneko appeared behind him and slammed the small of his back.

"Damn it." Issei cursed under his breath. The entire time Koneko has been thrashing him back and forth. Luckily Asia has been healing him between sessions. "I know I did it before, but why not now? Riser...Raynare, I drew power out."

"That's because you suck." Koneko stated.

Issei looked at her confused when she pulled him up. "I mean you barely can scratch me. How do you expect to take down Lord Douche with what you got?"

"Are you serious? Are you trying to make me mad?"

"I'm just saying if we lose then we know its been you slowing us down."

He felt a heat rise. "Shut up Koneko." The girl gave him a blank stare before pushing him back. Issei stabilized himself and felt his anger rise.

"I know Rias is doing her best to encourage you, but I think she thought of all the ways to kill herself when we lose."

"That won't happen!" Koneko felt a spike of power rise. She didn't smile externally. "I won't let it."

"Then try and land at least one hit on me." Koneko got into a stance and saw Issei be more focused. She began ducking and weaving each strike. He was still sloppy despite the self-defense he learned from his dad. It wasn't enough.

Issei got more and more frustrated as it continued. Normally he'd keep his cool, but Koneko was pushing all his buttons. He tried striking again, but she countered with a punch to the gut.

He held his gut tight as the pain rocketed. Koneko stepped back and got into a stance. Issei got up and charged. Rias watched from a distance as Issei got more closer to hitting Koneko.

The two went on before Issei pushed Koneko against a wall. He fired one more punch before Koneko retaliated with her own. A shockwave erupted between the two, but not just that. White and red auras flared up. Koneko surrounded by white and Issei in red.

Koneko jumped back and looked at herself. "This hasn't happened before." But before she can comprehend more of what just happened, Issei came in and socked her across the face.

She hit the floor with a bruise forming on her cheek. Looking up she saw Issei looking down at her with a triumphant smile before falling to his knees. "Not bad, you caught me off guard."

"Then-" She smashed her fist into his face and sent him flying back.

"But don't get cocky or relax too easily. It's very unbecoming." She said, leaving Issei on the ground with his face in massive pain. Rias and Akeno snickered watching Koneko trying to rub off the small bruise on her cheek while Asia was repairing the most devastating damage dealt to Issei in recent history.

"Once your healed up, stand up." Koneko got into her battle stance. "I'm sure even you can learn some new things on fighting."

"Intense emotions. Everything Issei needs lies in his emotions." Up in the house Akeno and Rias were drinking some tea.

"Emotions? You got the idea after he...blew you back?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, I've archived the times I witnessed the power of the Red Dragon. Without a Sacred Gear, the power Issei uses fluctuates. With Raynare, Issei managed to punch the Sacred Gear off her. When Issei had a panic attack it only blew me away. With Riser, the club house was visibly shaking. The degree of power Issei uses is not consistent and starts with intense emotions."

Akeno took a moment to think. "So if we were to utilize the power Issei carries then we need him first to control what the amount of power he summons."

"Exactly. That's why for the majority of our time, I'll be having Koneko and Kiba train him. We'll still rotate and show the ropes, but physical combat and self control are going to be his best tools."

"To think he was a defect. No known Defects have never been able to use their Sacred Gears ability. This is quite exciting." Akeno replied.

"He's not using any known ability besides the power boost. Most likely his balance breaker won't even manifest." Rias said. They heard a loud bang and they turned to see Issei sliding back.

Koneko charged and raised her fist. Issei swung his arm back, but she ducked underneath his attack and kicked him in the stomach. Issei flew across and hit a tree. The tree fell down as Koneko took a deep breath.

Rias looked concerned before a bright light blew the tree off. Issei stood there with his eyes filled with determination. He took a deep breath and faced Koneko. The girl waited and Issei began his attack.

"My, oh my. They seem to be really going at it. I haven't seen Koneko fight like this in a long time." Their fists collided and a crater formed underneath them. Issei tried pushing for more, but Koneko used his weight to off balance their struggle. He stumbled forward and felt Koneko's fist meet his stomach.

"Yes it has been." Rias said. She noticed Koneko had a smile on her face. A small one, but still one that was out there. Koneko pushed up and lifted Issei off the ground before slamming him down. The crater went deeper as Issei groaned in deep pain.

She walked out of the crater dragging Issei along while Akeno licked her lips. "What a splendid display. Rias is there any chance I can get to play with our new pawn? He can take quite the beating."

"Settle down girl. I won't have you frying every single nerve with more than just your lightning." Rias said. Akeno gave a disappointed smile before withdrawing her own feelings. "Besides you and I still have to take consideration on our strategy."

"Of course, but Rias we should definitely train tomorrow. Our strategy would need to rely on a massive amount of power and let's be honest we've gotten rusty from taking on just strays."

"We or me?" Rias replied. Akeno didn't respond, but Rias knew it. The Power of Destruction was her family's bread and butter. It's what allowed her brother to attain the title of Lucifer and why many of their opponents fear her name. But even that power could become dull if one doesn't take the means of at least attempting to improve it.

She looked at some of the footage of Riser's Rating Games. She was witnessing one unfortunate Rook that broke through Riser's defenses. The graphic beatdown was something that she could barely watch.

When the rook managed to swing his sword and cut Riser's neck, flames poured out and the wound immediately healed.

"Rias, you're the only power we have right now that could counter Riser's regeneration with any real chance of damage." Akeno stated. Rias nodded and opened her palm. A black and red ball of energy came out. "Perhaps when we begin it should be a sparring session betw-"

"No. If I'm going to improve my power, I need to find out how much power I can stream on a regenerative foe. Doing such a thing would require a constant source of power, but who can fill that role?"

Akeno looked outside and saw Asia standing behind Issei. She grinned and turned to Rias.

The Next Day

"Ok so I'm up against you." Issei said. Kiba shook his head.

"Not exactly. I'm here to help you gain control. Koneko was able to help draw out some power right? Show it." Issei nodded and tried feeling all the emotions he felt with Koneko. Red flared up and Kiba kept an eye on it.

'Not quite the level he was on with that Fallen Angel and certainly not close to the level when Riser pummeled him. Control is definitely needed for him.'

"So what do we do?"

"Alright now we're gonna learn on how to keep it up." Kiba ran around Issei and tapped the ground. Each spot had a small speck of light on each. "And we'll be doing it with magic mines. More specifically magic detecting mines."

"What?!"

Kiba smiled. "Magic can be applied in many things and even someone who specializes in something swords, myself, or lightning, Akeno, should be able to craft to something else. Now Issei I set these magic minds to watching your power. They won't blow up if you step on them, but they will if your power falls or rises above what it is now."

Issei swallowed nervously as Kiba drew his sword. "Meanwhile I'll be attacking you in order to try and make it drop."

"That's not fair! How am I supposed to do that?" Issei asked as he tried holding onto his current level.

"Issei, fights are more than the level of power you possess. One in perfect control of their own power can beat someone who outranks them. Koneko has proved that. During your sparring session, your power was far above hers at certain points."

Issei looked surprised to hear that. "Yet she still bested you because she had control of her own power, knew when to raise it or lower it, and when to apply it. If you do the same then perhaps it will work for you. Now get ready."

Issei tried keeping his power in check as Kiba swung forward. Issei dodged, but panicked at the last second. One of the mines shined and blew up. Then another, then another, and all went off until Kiba was wiping the ash of Issei's face.

"We'll try again soon. How bout a water break?"

A few minutes later Issei was walking back from the river when a large bolt of electricity hit the tree next to him.

A large section of the forest lit up in electricity. Rias panted while Akeno stood above her. The two's clothes were messed up and Issei got a full view of what laid underneath. He blushed wildly and let the pervert side of him come out.

"Hot hell those two are the bomb with their bods, plus this rockin cat fight I can see how intense it is!" Issei said happily.

Rias got up and cracked her neck. "Akeno, remind me why am I sparring with you again?"

"You wanted to find a way of boosting your stamina when it came to fighting Riser so I obliged you and you took my offer for sparring. Don't tell me that all this time you've been dreading fighting me."

"Don't act so smug. The Priestess of Thunder is one that grew under my rule if you need a reminder of why I'm your king then let me remind you!" Rias's aura came out. It was brighter than Issei's and he could feel the level of control. Rias fired a beam of Destruction to which Akeno countered with a lightning strike.

The two went back and forth with each spell gaining more and more power. Issei soon was knocked out of pervert mode and into survival mode as their attacks began to be felt all over the forest.

Issei was blown back and hit a tree. He rubbed his head as he watched Rias and Akeno continue to duke it out. Akeno kept her seductive grin on while Rias held her regal smirk. The two clashed one more time and one of the rocks from their field was blown over. It hit Issei right on the head.

Kiba appeared right next to him. "I'll take you back to the house."

"Thank you." Issei groaned.

Rias noticed them and flashed a small smile before Akeno appeared behind her. The two devils went at each other again with their power ripping the forest.

In the night Issei was staring at the ceiling above his head. His mind was swimming with all the training that's been going on. A few days in and here he is with virtually little improvement. Alright maybe training with Koneko increased his technique along with Kiba helping him focus. But none of that was helping.

He looked at his hand and clenched it. He was suppose to have a Sacred Gear. One that could make him challenge God if he so desired yet he laid there with no item. Just flares of power that have a win lose ratio that he couldn't care keep. Riser decimated him easily despite having the Red Dragon within him.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist down on the mattress. He sat up and rubbed his chest softly. Getting up, Issei put on his shoes and quietly left the house. He moved to the nearest stream and took off his shoes.

The cold water woke him up and Issei tried summoning his power.

'Focus. Focus.' Issei chanted in his head. The cool stream hitting his ankles began to warm up as Issei tried controlling his power. His mind flashed to his frustration at Koneko's remarks. Another deep breath and a rumble in his stomach later, the red aura bursted free.

Issei gritted his teeth before seeing a circle form around him. The water was no longer touching his bare ankles. Steam rose when the aura touched the water and Issei could feel his muscles tighten.

"Focus. Focus!" But his aura broke and Issei fell to his knees. He caught himself and the water rush back to him. "Damn it."

"Not bad. Given what normally causes your power rise, it's good to see you're doing better."

"Rias?"

"Who else?" His king stepped from the shadows. "I couldn't sleep so I wanted to go for a walk, but now I see I'm not the only one feeling restless."

"Well yeah. I wanted to get stronger and tried focusing on what made it come out. Koneko frustrated me with some remarks, but it wasn't enough."

Rias chuckled. "Anger or annoyance in this case are great power boosters not sustainers. In a pinch perhaps, but if you want to control it properly then you'll need to rely on something more...easy. Have you ever felt anything rise in times of peace."

Issei glanced at her legs and he blushed. "Something does...I mean not really. I mean sometimes I feel warm."

"Warm?"

"When I'm angry, I feel some intense heat coming from my core. And that's when that whole aura thing comes out. But that heat becomes warm when something nice happens. Like before Asia made some tea and I felt something warm up inside me."

She pondered on that answer. "Is that so? Well then I have an idea."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"It won't." Rias promised. "Now close your eyes."

Issei followed her instructions. "Now I want you to imagine that warmth. Bring in Asia or any other girl. Imagine them doing something nice and it brings that feeling." Issei kept focusing on her words.

The water began changing the current as Rias took off her shoes and socks. She stepped into the cool water. "What makes you feel that way? Is it the act itself, their smile, or what it could mean? Remember there's no evil, no one to harm either of you, nothing can change it."

Issei breathed in. Heavy, filling his lungs to their fullest capacity. He let it out. Relief poured into his muscles and Issei could feel something different.

"Feel the power in you follow that path. Let the power within you flow freely with no aggression." A crimson light began to shine. "Good, now open your eyes."

Issei slowly opened them and found Rias standing right before him. He looked surprised to see his aura out again only the same warmth was there. It didn't move like a wildfire nor was it boiling the water.

It was like a gentle candle flame. Soft, tranquil, and non threatening. Rias clapped proudly as Issei looked at his hands. He felt stronger yet there was no anger trying to get a rise out of him.

"When I theorized your powers were on stressful emotion I thought there was little chance on tranquility. I'm glad to be proven wrong on that part."

"Rias, what...what happened?"

"Simple. You gained a level of control on your power. Now don't get ahead of yourself this isn't near the power you used against Riser or Raynare, but it's a start. If you'd like we can continue on this walk." Rias stepped out of the stream and Issei's aura broke when he watched her. "Well?"

"Of course!" Issei hopped out of the stream and followed Rias out. "Thank you."

"No problem. The wellbeing of my Peerage will always take top priority and that means I will never not be available for your being." Rias said as they continued to walk on the rocks next to the water. "Though Issei, I must say you astound me a lot."

"Really?"

"Of course. I like people who have guts and to see you challenge a member of Phoenix clan like that took massive ones. I dare say it borders on insanity."

Issei scowled. "I couldn't just stand there. My master was being shown up by some pig and that's something I can't bare."

"You always have to save the girl."

"You're my master and past that someone who's saved my life. I could tell with Riser that he was going to be an ass to you. To hear him talk about you like he loves you and then makes out some random hot chick isn't right!"

Rias grinned. "Issei, you were part of that trio of perverts in school. And you declared that you wanted a harem. Am I to assume that you outgrew that little dream?"

Issei shook his head. "I mean….no. It's still something I want, but the way Riser did it made me feel like that my initial idea of a harem was all wrong."

"How so?"

He took a moment to find his words. "It's like...there's supposed to be something you love about the girls. Sure a sexy body can go the distance, but there's got to be more. Riser treated you and his queen like disposable napkins and to do that to someone who's cool as you is not right."

"Even so, how has that changed your initial idea?"

"I...I want a harem, but it will be one where everyone in it is happy. It's not fair to do such a thing and treat others like dirt. Then you'll just be an asshole and besides if I had you in there, I'd treat you as Rias Gremory, not some concubine."

Rias blushed and stopped walking. "Issei. What do you mean treat me like Rias Gremory? Is it the title of Gremory that makes think that?"

"What? No, Rias that's not what I mean. I mean I would treat you as a person. Not some title or an extension to something else. Just Rias." He stopped when Rias stared right into his soul. "I mean if I had someone like you! There's no way I could ever get someone like you in my harem because you're way too cool for someone like me!"

The king smiled at her servant and kissed him on the forehead. "Issei get strong. I quite like this side of you."

"R-Right." Issei stammered and Rias smiled at him. Above them Akeno watched with vested interest.

0-0-0-0-0

Days have passed and after receiving many lessons from each member of the peerage Issei stood in front of everyone.

"Alright now Issei, it's time to see what you've gained from your training." Rias said. "Bring out the power of the dragon."

Issei stepped a bit further away from everyone and took a deep breath. Koneko was watching him as was everyone else when Issei closed his eyes. The air began to feel a change as the grass around Issei began losing its dew.

"My, my can you feel the heat?"

"It's subtle, but there." Rias agreed. Issei still kept his eyes closed as he felt a spark go off on him. Red bursted out of him and surrounded his body in a flame like aura. It moved wildly with it pushing winds all over the direction.

Issei began to let out a small scream as he kept it going. The ground cracked and Asia yelped in surprise. Rias had a proud smile on her face when Issei finally let out a warrior's scream. The ground broke apart and Issei caused some rocks to levitate.

"Perfect. Issei, can you finally feel your progress? Days ago you would never have been able to reach such power nor bring out at will."

"Yeah. It kind of tickles now that I can use it." Issei looked at his hand and clenched it slowly. He took on the stance Koneko taught him and looked at Kiba.

Kiba took his position and charged. Issei raised up his arms and blocked the strike. He countered with a right hook. Kiba weaved out of the way and kicked Issei back. The devil slid back before lunging forward and landing a solid blow to his friend.

Rias watched with pride as Issei was pushing Kiba even further. Issei's fighting stance was clearer and every strike was sharper.

"Kiba, draw a blade on him now. Issei, prepare." Kiba held out his hand and pulled one out. Issei got worried, but got ready.

"Issei remember power can be molded into whatever you need. Counter Kiba's attack or get hurt." Rias said sternly. Kiba moved in and swung in an arc. Issei crossed his arms and powered up. The blade continued to cut through the air before it stopped before Issei's hair.

The blade hit his sleeve and cut it, but his skin was in no way harmed. Rias took note of that. Issei then broke the X he formed and pushed Kiba back. He held out his hand and the aura around him swirled around on to his palm.

"A new ability?"

"Perhaps." Rias said. Issei tried holding it down, but the power built in there went wild and fired in a straight beam. Kiba dodged at the last moment. Issei fell to his knees and saw the path of devastation the beam had.

"My, my. I didn't expect the forest have to deal with such a clean shave. You should really be more careful Issei." Akeno said as Issei rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Right, I'm sorry." Issei apologized.

"Nonsense. You've just shown a small extent of your power. And you will use this power to defeat Riser and his peerage. Right now I couldn't be any prouder than I am now." Issei blushed shyly at Rias before seeing Akeno scan him with her eyes.

Kiba took a breath. "Still that shouldn't mean you could start slacking off."

"He's right, but before we relax, Koneko?"

The white haired girl cracked her knuckles. "Alright horn dog. We're gonna have a one round, one hit fight. You have to land one clean blow on me before I do."

"How sharp are your battle instincts?" Rias said as Issei took his fighting stance. Koneko did the same and the two felt the slight breeze around them.

They ran around and everyone could see how fast they were running. Issei kept his eyes open for Koneko before the girl appeared behind him. She swung down her leg, but Issei blocked. She responded with a quick jab and Issei weaved out of the way. In retaliation he threw one punch at her. Koneko calmly deflected his jab and countered with an uppercut.

Issei moved his head back and her fist blew wind up his hair. He flipped backward and faced Koneko.

"Well at least you know how to dodge."

"Wow I've seen Issei spar with his dad, but nothing this good?"

"He spars with his dad?" Rias asked. Asia nodded and she continued to watch the two do battle. Rias's eyes darted back and forth. Each attempted blow was either blocked or dodged. The two kept going at it when their fists clash together.

A shockwave erupted between them and Issei grinned. Koneko showed a small smile in return and the two resumed. Rias thought of something else.

"Alright you two. End the battle now." Koneko hopped back before charging. Issei did the same. The two cocked their arms back before each throwing a punch. Another shockwave erupted. Koneko and Issei both laid devastating blows to each other. They fell back on the ground as Asia and Akeno ran up.

"He's definitely improved." Commented Kiba.

"He has and so have all of you. I have little doubt in my mind that Riser and his peerage are gonna fall before us. The House of Gremory and Phoenix will see that." Kiba nodded at his master's sentiment and ran up to see Koneko waking up.

Issei followed and he was smiling. Rias had a warm blush on her face as she saw that smile


	5. Chapter 5

"Sona?" Rias asked. The others haven't arrived yet and now Sona's here. "What brings you here?"

Her friend stepped up. "I'm here to cheer you on for the Rating Game and to bring you up on my studies on your pawn."

"A bit late to give me information on my servant."

"Well my family's library was rather extensive and with the updates you've given me throughout your training period I had to look even deeper."

"Well?"

Sona cleared her throat. "There was nothing to find."

"What?"

"I mean to say that there was no amount of studies that were found linking Defects to their Sacred Gear powers. They are a rare breed as it is, but for someone like Issei it's believed to be impossible."

Rias sighed. "So you're telling me that there's no way of finding out what Issei is?"

"May I ask why does it matter?"

The king looked out of the window. "Because that night at the church. When the Fallen Angel was about to kill Issei, I felt something. It was nothing like the power he displayed before me or Riser. It was deeper and I'm afraid that if I don't know what it is I can't help him. What if in this Rating Game something happens to cause that?!"

"Rias calm down. I've known for years that you care for your subordinates, but this is all new. You didn't show this level when you initially asked me."

Rias sighed. "I've grown fond of my pawn. When it started the power peaked my curiosity, but as I felt more of Issei begin to grow, the more concerned I got when his power never felt the same from the church."

"Was it something when Lord Riser was here? I can understand that."

"No it was weaker, but it was deeper. You could almost sense the almost limitless well of power within. What Issei used against Riser felt like normal magic."

"I see."

 _The Rating Game will begin in one hour._

"Tell me later. I got a game to win." Rias said.

Sona stopped her. "Rias, you cannot rely on Issei's power too much. Listen to this at least: The Red Dragon may still live but with the defect Issei will never live up to what he could truly attain with a Sacred Gear."

"...I won't rely on just Issei. My servants have all been training. Issei will just contribute to the team."

There was a knock on the door and the two looked at it. The doors opened and it revealed Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno. "Good evening my King. Asia and Issei shall arrive in two minutes."

"Good."

Issei and Asia soon arrived and the others waited. Time passed by as everyone waited. Issei came and was throwing practice punches.

 _The Rating Game will now begin._

A magic circle appeared and everyone looked at it. Rias stepped on and urged everyone else to follow. Issei and Asia got on last and when they did, the circle rose up and teleported them.

They opened their eyes to find...the ORC clubroom?

"Hey I thought we'd left. Did something happen?" Issei asked.

"No. This is the battlefield. Just take a look outside." Issei followed her directions and looked out. He gasped to see the green sky. Across the field, the current school's windows lit up. "Now Riser's here."

Meanwhile in the real schoolhouse Sona took her seat next Tsubaki.

"The first phase of the fight now begins. Tsubaki, do we have both combatants on stage?"

"Yes President. Grayfia has allowed us to watch the battle from any angle to which we desire."

Grayfia herself was observing the fight as other high class devils filled in the seats. Her husband sat down behind her. "Are we ready?"

"Of course my lord."

The ORC meanwhile was looked out the windows. Issei and Asia held closer together when Rias cleared her throat. "Now let's not get too intimidated. The battleground is our school yard and as such we technically have home advantage."

"Really?"

"Not per say. The Rating Games take place in a separate dimension. We simply have the battleground shaped like our school." Akeno said.

"Alright then, but still we technically have home advantage. We'll storm the school, take out the peerage, and smash Riser's face in!"

Rias laughed. "A simple idea that I wish we could do. However that won't be happening anytime soon. Riser has us in both numbers and experience, what we have is surprise and I'd hate to ruin our chances to catch them off."

She turned to the others. "So for now we'll play defensive. Kiba and Koneko go and set traps for our opponents. I want them to struggle even stepping foot in our territory." The two nodded and ran out.

"Akeno, keep the skies clear and form a barrier around it. The traps are only meant for those who suddenly change their mind on coming here." Her queen nodded and left. Asia and Issei stayed behind.

"As for you two, I need Asia to stay with me."

"And me?" Issei asked.

"Sit down near my feet. I have a gift for you." Issei plopped down on his butt and Rias put her hands on his shoulders. She rubbed the muscles tightly and Issei groaned slightly. She chuckled to herself while her hands began glowing.

The light kept growing until Rias stopped it. Issei felt instant relief when it died down and her hands moved away. "There easier now?"

"What did you do?"

"I took down the seals on your power. Before you go asking what, I simply placed a barrier on your power during our training days. Your power level is inconsistent and if you were to go above your limits with no Sacred Gear to hold you down then it would hurt you severly."

Issei was surprised. "So I'm now at 100%"

"Of course. You'll last a lot longer in battle now. If you thought what you displayed at the countryside was impressive then you'll be in for a shock." Rias said. Issei's ears warmed up at the praise before Rias hugged him from the back. "And also remember. That warmth you feel everytime you're with us, bring it out and make it your power. You don't need the anger or an extreme power boost to win, you need control and to remember those you fight for."

Asia looked jealous at the display when Koneko came in. "Traps are set."

"Good. Asia, Issei you two were the last to get here, but take these." She held out her hand and two small orbs of light appeared. They floated near their ears before placing themselves in. "Communication is key and I don't want to lose contact with either of you."

They got up and Koneko approached. "So what's our next move?"

"Right. Issei and Koneko, you are to head towards the gym and claim the area as our territory."

The two nodded and left. They ran out the place as Asia stayed near Rias. "Asia, I'll need you as my back up. When we approach Rise I'm going to need all the healing support I get."

"What about the others?"

"They'll be fine. Asia, Riser's defeat will mean the end of the Rating Game and the sooner we go home."

Asia took a breath and nodded. Rias smiled before looking out the window. Koneko and Issei walked in through the back door of the gym.

They stepped out of the upper right stage side as they faced Riser's peerage. Issei briefly blushed at the cute chicks that stood there before Koneko gave him a glance.

"Don't get distracted perv. I need you to distract the pawns while I handle the rook."

"Maybe, but if work together and take out the rook we can end this quicker with the pawns the same way." Koneko cracked her knuckles.

"If you say so. Then in that case follow my lead. Mess up and don't expect my help." Koneko said.

Issei smiled brightly. "Right. HAA!" His red aura came out and Koneko let out a small smile of pride. The power he gained from training was now more potent. Heavy and even better, in control. He wasn't flailing it like a jackass upon their first encounter with this peerage.

The two charged into the group and began their teamwork. Each pawn that made an attempt Koneko was blocked by Issei, the rook never gets a clean shot as Koneko deflects each blow away from Issei.

Issei jumped back and grabbed Koneko's hand. The girl felt him pull and she went along with it, kicking away the tiny pawns away from her. The rook grabbed her leg though and pulled her away from Issei. The two were separated and were cut off by the pawns.

Koneko found her and the Rook squaring off one on one.

"I see you've gotten better since the last time our king destroyed you, but that won't stop us!" Issei sneered at them as his instincts began to grow even sharper. With each blow, Issei began reading them. Not only did was this helping him in a fight, he may have been using this to lock some views into his mind for...later purposes.

Still he couldn't waste much time as Koneko kicked away the Rook. Issei jumped away from the pawns and slid next to Koneko. "We're doing pretty good."

"Don't go jinxing us now." Koneko stated before raising her fist and slamming her knuckles into the ground. The gym floor splintered off and Issei had wide eyes on that.

The other pieces went flying off in all directions. The rook jumped out of the rubble and was above Koneko. "Alright brat! Take this!"

Before her fist could land Issei appeared in front of Koneko and caught it. He gripped her hand and tossed her to the wall.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

-Alright you two time to get out of there.- Rias ordered. The two obeyed and dashed to the door. The other pieces were trying to get a hold of themselves when a flash of yellow destroyed the gym.

Koneko and Issei were blown back.

 _Lord Riser has lost one rook and three pawns._

"Aw man. Look at that crater." Issei commented. He didn't realize that he was holding Koneko close.

"Hey guys." Akeno said. "I have to admit doing that got quite the rise out of me. I can't wait to do it again."

"Hey if you keep hitting everyone with that kind of power then we're a force to be reckoned with." Issei said.

Akeno laughed and landed next to them. "Oh you charmer. You certainly know how to make a girl blush." The two shared a small laugh with Koneko looking up at him.

She elbowed him hard enough to break his hold. "Hey idiot we should probably get moving. Rias will be needing us soon and we're out in the open."

"You're right Koneko. I'll leave it to Akeno to keeping us covered." Akeno blushed again, but this time she kissed Issei on the cheek.

"Such a sweet boy." Akeno said. Issei almost sputtered out a response as Koneko sighed. The girl took a few steps before a magic circle appeared under her. Akeno realized and tried reaching out, but the circle exploded. Akeno was blown back and Issei caught her. The two flew back and landed on their backs.

"Issei are you okay?"

"Peachy." He said before Akeno got off him. The two looked at the crater and found Koneko on the ground. Issei found himself holding Koneko up with Akeno trying to keep up. "Koneko. Koneko!"

She gritted her teeth and opened one eye. "Can't believe they got me. Sorry Issei."

"No, no don't apologize. I'll get you to Asia and-" He stopped when she glowed green and broke into millions of shards.

 _Lady Rias has lost one rook._

"Well I would surprised if she didn't." A voice up above said. Issei and Akeno looked up and saw a buxom woman floating above them. "Allow me to make a proper introduction. I'm Yubelluna. Lord Riser's Queen."

Issei didn't respond before his aura flared up. Gusts of wind were blown everywhere as Issei looked up at Yubelluna. The queen didn't look sorry in fact it seemed she was goading him to attack.

-Issei stand down! Koneko is fine, she was just transported out of field when the damage was too much. Akeno, take his place.-

"Rias is right Issei. You need to get out of here and be on standby for the Rias to call."

"But Akeno…" Issei trailed off when the air became electrified. Yellow energy erupted from Akeno and it seemed to dwarf his own. She took one step and the playful look on her face turned serious.

"Well, well I imagined the Red Dragon Emperor to be my opponent however I will not turn down the Priestess of Thunder."

"Same here Bomb Queen. Now Issei be a good boy and leave this skank to me."

Issei nodded and left the two queens behind. He didn't turn back as he heard explosions behind him.

"Rias tell me you got a plan."

-I do. I originally planned for Akeno to take on Yubelluna anyways, but I thought Koneko would be here for the next part of the plan.-

"Which is?"

-Kiba's on his way to the track field. You two will draw the remaining pieces from Riser's peerage out and distract them long enough for Asia and I to attack Riser. If we take out the King then the game is ours.-

"Alright, I'm on my way."

 _Lord Riser has lost three pawns._

"Three pawns? Kiba's hogging all the action to himself!"

-Then get moving and Issei while I expect a distraction, feel free to take out a couple of pieces while you're at it. Better safe than sorry.-

"Understood!" Issei ran off to the track field and found Kiba clashing swords with another knight. "Kiba!"

He kicked his opponent away and turned to Issei. "Issei! Hurry up!"

"Calling for backup in our duel? How cowardly for a knight of Rias Gremory." The girl jeered. Kiba smiled politely before kicking the knight away. Issei ran up to them and noticed movement in the tree lines.

"However if you were do such a dirty move, Isabella would take you down." Issei ran faster as a woman jumped from the pushes and lunged at Kiba. He caught Isabella off guard and kicked her off.

Kiba took the knight's surprise and swung his sword. Her blade shattered as the two women backed off. Issei stood back to back with Kiba.

"Hey thanks for the save."

"No problem. I was going to leave you alone with that sword girl, but they forced my hand when they were going to jump you."

"I did find it suspicious that when I tried drawing out more pieces to fight us that only one came out. And she was good that I forgot the others."

The two girls hopped back and circled the two. "The Red Dragon Emperor? It seems fate has smiled upon us Siris."

Giggles were echoing throughout the place as more pieces came out. The rest of the peerage stepped out of their hiding spots. They surrounded the two boys and one stepped up.

"This going to be a slaughter. Are you ready boys?"

"Bring it on! Hell I'll even take you out first."

The girl laughed. "Please don't expect me to fight the likes of you. I'm just here to observe. Isabella, Siris?"

"Of course Lady Phenex."

"Wait, what?" Issei asked before the two pieces charged at them. Isabella tried landing a punch, but Issei deflected it. She then pushed her leg against his neck and pushed him around. Issei went flying and Kiba tried following him when Siris tried striking him.

The two boys were holding their best when Issei kicked Isabella away and she landed on Siris. Kiba stood next to his side.

"So was that their team strategist?"

"No that's Ravel Phenex. The little sister of Riser Phenex."

"WHAT?!" Issei exclaimed as Isabella and Siris charged again. Issei looked at Kiba and nodded. The two swapped opponents, Kiba gave Isabella a deep gash and Issei punch Siris right in the jaw. The two fell jumped back as Issei looked around them.

"Kiba can you do that training exercise again? I can help." Kiba looked at him confused before it hit him. The two broke off and ran around the entire group. The pieces tried landing hits on them, but each dodged.

Their hands met the ground many times and left a small sparkle on the ground. The girls were too busy to notice.

"Running away? I must admit that's something I didn't expect from the Gremory household." Ravel said arrogantly. One of pawns tried to follow Issei, but their foot hit one of the sparkles. A cloud of dust and heat erupted and the pawn disappeared. Several others went off and Riser's peerage screamed.

Yubelluna and Akeno both landed on the ground. Their bodies were exhausted as each magic spell pushed them closer to their limit.

"Give up Priestess?"

"No way." Akeno got up slowly and walked over to Yubelluna. She stood over the queen and smiled. "I have no intentions on letting you go free just yet. What about you?"

"Good answer." Magic circles appeared around them both and Akeno's eyes widened. She moved back and the circles blew up. There was a circle of craters around Riser's queen when she got up. "I was thinking the same thing."

A red bottle in her hand caught Akeno's eyes.

In the principal's office Riser watched from afar. His expression was neutral. Rias was putting up a much better fight than he expected. Then again perhaps it was that underestimation is why things are going the way they are.

"I must admit I had no idea you were this capable Rias. Which makes you becoming the bride of Riser Phenex all the more sweeter!"

He swung his arm around and a red magic circle stopped it. Behind him Rias and Asia were. The King faced her opponent and summoned a ball of destructive energy.

"And denying you that pleasure will make it better." She almost growled. Riser smirked and the entire room lit up.

The track field was littered with craters and most of Riser's peerage was underneath some rubble. Kiba and Issei bumped fists when they looked up and saw Ravel Phenex looking down on them.

"You bastards. Look what you did!"

Issei smiled before Kiba stopped him. He pointed around him and saw that the others were beginning to get up.

Ravel Phenex smirked. "Nice try, but you don't seem to get it. We're more than ready for any little tricks you got up your sleeve."

"Damn." Issei said as he saw others like Isabella stand up. Kiba gritted his teeth too as their enemies decided to rush them both. Issei's fist clashed with Isabella's when Kiba jumped back. Siris tried rushing him, but Issei tackled her when he jumped from Isabella.

The two began fighting Issei when Kiba held his sword above his head.

"SWORD BIRTH!" He sunk his sword to its hilt into the ground and blades began popping from the floor. Issei, Siris, and Isabella were spared as Issei pushed them a good distance back.

He dodged Siris attack and kicked Isabella away. The mines did some damage and now they were either too tired or injured to go on. Issei moved away from them when the swords came out.

Isabella dropped to one knee and Siris looked at Issei. "You bastard I'll take you and your knight out for Lord Riser!"

Issei prepared himself and waited for the first swing. She swung hard, but Issei dodged it and sent power to his leg. He pulled back and fired a devastating kick to the knight. She went flying into the blade pile next them. Her body stopped flying when it was pierced by a rather angled sword.

"Damn it." She broke to pieces. Above them Ravel watched in complete disbelief.

"Isabella get up and fall back! We need to regroup."

"Yes Lady Phenex." She replied before feeling a slight wince of pain. She reached over and touched her back. Blood tipped her fingers and she fell on all fours. Ravel saw Kiba now standing next to Issei with a bloody sword. Isabella broke down and Ravel saw the two boys looking at her.

Issei took in a deep breath before turning to Kiba. "That was good."

"Yup. Now I'm guessing we'll need to-" He was interrupted when a loud scream was heard. The two looked behind him and saw Akeno on the ground.

"Akeno!" A magic circle appeared under him.

"Issei, look out!" He pushed Issei back when the explosion went right under his feet. Issei was thrown back and fell on his front. His vision was blurry with his ears ringing.

 _-lost a Queen and rook._

He got up. The air was hot around him and he turned to see the leftover sparkles of Kiba and Akeno. "How...how did this happen?"

Before he got a proper answer Issei found another glowing circle underneath him. He pushed himself off as the ground exploded. He turned and saw Yubelluna floating over them. Ravel flew next to her.

"About time Yubelluna. What took so long?"

"Apologies. Their queen was much stronger than we initial believed. I had to use some tears to get up."

The two nodded as the rooftop on the school exploded. Issei and the others looked up to see Rias and Rias fighting. The shockwaves from the magic was being felt and Yubelluna smiled. "It seems we should wrap up here and finish the king."

The two turned to Issei who was glowing. Yubelluna raised her staff when Issei thrusted his hand out and a beam of red shot out. She protected herself with a barrier and the beam broke, but when it died down she saw Issei running over to the school.

"Come on Queen, Queen, Queen!" He muttered to himself. When he broke through the doors, his body surged with new power and he felt his strength almost increase twice over. He bolted up the stairs and then into the principal's office.

The trail of destruction was obvious and he hopped over the ruined building to the roof. He saw Rias's power keeping up with Riser and the two seemingly okay. Well Asia was backing Rias up with plenty of magic to help the King stand against the bird.

Riser summoned a fireball and held it over his head. "Time to end this my love!"

He threw the fireball before Issei appeared right in front of it. Rias and Asia exclaimed in surprise when Issei backhanded the fireball away, his arm covered in the red aura.

"You guys ok?"

"Perfect timing my servant." Rias said.

Issei stood next to Rias as the two faced Riser and his queen Yubelluna. "Rias dearest, I do grow ever bored. If you surrender then I will spare your pawn with only minimal injuries."

"Not a chance!" Rias rebutted. Issei charged forward to Riser, but Yubelluna appeared right in front of him. She kneed him hard in the stomach and punched him off the building.

"Issei!" Asia and Rias said in distress when Issei got a hold of bearings and caught himself before hitting the ground.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Issei said.

"Are you really?" Yubelluna said before punching Issei into the school. Rias was about to jump over when she had to block fire from Riser.

"Don't think of leaving me just yet my love. We still have to do battle here!"

Issei crashed against the floor and rolled off the spot before Yubelluna kicked it in. She held up her staff and blew up Isse's spot. And all that was left was a smoking crater. "Where are you?!"

There was no announcement of his fall, so he must've survived. Issei hid around the corner and suppressed his power. He kept a keen eye on her movements and watched whatever she does.

"Come out and face me like a man."

'Oh trust me I would.' Issei thought perversely. 'But the whole beating me till submission kind of dampers it.'

Issei charged a small dragon shot and placed it on the tile. Repeating the process over and over again, Issei hit the locker and drew her attention. She stepped around the corner and hit the first trap. The queen was surprised to see the whole hallway explode around her.

Her enemy peaked around the corner and congratulated himself. "Aw yeah! Magic mines for the win!"

"Hey Red moron. Try not choke on your own foot." Ravel said behind him. Issei turned to the hall again and saw Yubelluna with a torn dress. She looked around and casually wiped some dust off her shoulder. Afterwards she found Issei gawking at her survival.

"Dude if this hot chick wasn't going to kill me I'd be so taking more time drinking this in." Yubelluna raised her staff and blew Issei back. He crashed through the wall and hit the back of his head against the bookshelf. His conscious mind went blurry while his hearing began to ring.

She walked into the room and found Issei trying to get up. She tilted her head in examining him before beginning to kick him in. Ravel watched the queen put Rias's pawn underneath the heel.

Yubelluna found the boy stopping to struggle and began decreasing her attacks. She looked down to see the beaten boy on the ground, but refusing to retire.

"I will hand you this. You are stubborn, but it's over." She lifted up her staff and swung down. Issei felt something within come forth.

He caught the blow and surprised the queen. Yubelluna tried pushing down the staff, but a burst of power pushed her back.

"Yubelluna, what the hell?!" Ravel asked.

"I don't know. He just stopped me." Issei pulled the staff away and broke it with one fist. Power was pouring out and heated the air. He stood so relaxed and the aura wasn't blasting everywhere. It stuck closer to his body with the shade of red growing deeper with each second. He opened his eyes and it showed a draconian glare. The pupils were slitted and the iris maroon.

Yubelluna got into a stance, but then found Issei's fist connect directly to her chest. Yubelluna could feel her ribcage break. She sailed through the air before landing inside another classroom.

Issei jumped in and punched her down. She reeled horribly when Issei grabbed her leg. The teen gripped tightly and began spinning fast. The classroom was being torn apart by the swirling queen when Issei let go and she went flying.

Ravel watched the queen fly out of the arena and disappearing.

 _-Lord Riser's Queen Retires-_

Issei turned around and faced the little sister of his enemy. He took a few steps toward her direction. She looked at him fearfully and summoned some fire. "Stay back!"

A loud crash was heard and Issei stopped his advancement and looked up. Ravel took that moment to flee as Issei charged up more power.

Rias held up a shield as Riser kept the heat on. The news of the lost of his queen shook him slightly. His opponent smirked proudly at the news as Asia kept charging her up. Rias pushed forward.

"Looks like things are tilting in my favor, Riser!"

"Don't think to quickly, dear Rias!" However the two suddenly felt the roof heating up. A red circle appeared on the roof when energy broke through the roof. Rias picked up Asia and jumped back.

"Issei!" The two girls reacted positively. He didn't reply back and was facing Riser. Rias tried gauging him, but her body froze. The same power from the church, that deep well of almost limitless possibilities it was back. She felt her knees buckle as Issei seemed completely focused on Riser.

"Hm. You seem different than before." The wind moved softly against the two when Riser lifted up his arm. A large shockwave shook the area as Issei suddenly appeared there with his fist caught by the block. Riser was surprised to say the least.

The two began swinging at each other and the intensity was felt. Rias and Asia jumped off the roof as the fighting began to intensify. The roof broke apart from each blow. Splashes of red and bolts of fire began striking the ground when Ravel tried getting out of the way.

Breaking apart, Rias got a better look and saw Issei's pupils were now red. He growled with what almost seemed a second voice as Riser landed a distance away. She saw him visibly shaking. His body was healing much slower and looked pissed.

Rias was about to jump in when a fiery barrier stopped her. "Sorry Rias, but you can't interfere."

"I thought you don't mean to fight." She replied back.

Ravel laughed in her face. "Don't worry I still won't. I just can't have you double teaming my brother as he pounds your pawn to the ground."

"No way! Issei's doing much better!" Asia argued. Ravel sneered at her, but before she could retort the heat turned up. The three turned and saw Issei staring right at Ravel. There was no anger, no hatred but the stare was still off putting. Issei turned back before swinging his arm in an arc.

The wind blew hard and Ravel went flying off. Rias laughed before hearing Riser smash a bottle.

"HAHA! Ah, Phoenix tears can get you out in a pinch." Issei turned back to Riser and stared right at him. Riser then found a foot on his gut as Issei reappeared. The two began fighting again and it was breaking the arena.

Sona and Tsubaki watched with great interest. "What is that, President?"

"I have no idea. The battle with Yubelluna was almost his guaranteed defeat. And considering his Sacred Gear is unsummonable it's unknown where this strength came from. Was this what Rias was talking about?"

Grayfia looked on with interest as well. Each punch Issei fired was getting faster, sharper, stronger. Earlier Issei would've been lucky to even land a scratch on Riser at his current level. Now he was matching the heir fist to fist. It was something Sirzechs would mostly take interest in.

Yet Grayfia could sense the waning. Issei's eye briefly returned to normal as he kept the fight going.

" _ **RAAAH!**_ " Riser felt Issei land one strong uppercut to his stomach. With a hard kick, the king went flying towards the ground and caught himself. Issei roared one more time and the green sky was shaking at his very power.

He launched himself down and was charging at Riser with the last punch. Riser went defensive and prepared. A large cloud of dirt erupted from their clash. Issei stood with his fist out and caught by the shattered arm of Phenex. Fire erupted from the wound and healed.

Riser gritted his teeth in damaged pride as Issei finally caught his breath. His aura faded and he slumped down on one knee.

"Issei Hyoudou."

He looked up and saw Riser giving him the most sinister glare. "If you were a Devil with some inkling of a rank I'd feel proud to have fought someone like you, but you're not that. This was an insult...an attack on my honor!"

Riser gripped Issei's fist and lifted him up. His palm charged hellfire and blasted the pawn away. Issei screamed before he hit the remaining bits of wall from the school. Rias was trying to break through the barrier with more magic.

It was sturdy and meant to counter her power of destruction, but Rias knew it had a limit. Asia kept her healing stream going, but her thoughts were filled with Issei's well being. Riser came out of the crater created by the pawn and found him lying on his back.

Issei sat back up as Riser looked at him disdainfully. "You don't know when to give up."

"No I do. Trust me I do, but I refuse to. Asia, Rias, everyone is counting on me. I can't let them down!" His aura fired up again only to break down. Issei fell to the floor coughing. Spit drooled out of his mouth before evaporating near Riser's feet.

Issei gritted his teeth before charging only for a fist to hit him square in the face.

"That last punch really drained a lot of stamina from him." Grayfia noted.

"It seems his body has hit his limit." Sona said. "Though I must say considering the amount of power he used to defeat a majority of the peerage with Kiba."

"But what about that power he used against Yubelluna and Riser?"

"..."

Issei took another punch to the face as Riser continued to beat him down. One of his eyes swollen shut. Rias was still trying to break through the barrier through her power, but it was a slow process. Asia tried to provide as much power as she could, but it was pushing her body.

The battlefield before them was filled with sounds of gut wrenching punches. Blood began to splatter as Issei fell to the ground for the umpteenth time. Small droplets of blood dotted the floor and Issei slowly began to rise again.

A foot stomped on his back and Issei screamed in pain. Riser grabbed him by the hair and stared him right in the eye. "I think it's time you retire boy."

He punched Issei so hard in the stomach, Issei coughed up more blood. It splattered on Riser's shoes, he looked at it with disgust.

Putting his hand on Issei's chest, a small fireball burned his shirt. It expanded and Issei screamed in utter pain as it spread all over his body. A few seconds later, it exploded and left Issei in a small crater. His clothes were almost burned off with the exception of his pants.

Rias broke through the barrier and fended Riser off. "You monster."

"N-No." A pained voice said. Riser and Rias looked in surprise and saw Asia healing the worst injuries off Issei. "I'm not done yet."

"Issei." She said.

"Issei, you can't! It would take a lot of time for the healing to work with this much damage." Asia begged. Issei gave her a small pat on the head.

"Don't worry Asia, you got me to stand and that's more than enough." Issei said before a light covered him and Asia. Riser held his smoking hand out as another large explosion was upon them. Rias cut his face, but he scoffed and blasted her back.

"There. You're worthless pieces are now gone." Riser said.

Rias bared her teeth when the smoke cleared. Issei was holding a damaged Asia in his arms. She held his neck and her entire back was exposed with her burnt dress.

"Asia!"

"We protect each other. I'm glad to have at least get you standing." Asia said before kissing Issei softly on the cheek. "Now go get him."

 _-Lady Rias' bishop retires-_

Asia broke into sparkles in front of Issei as he got up. Fury was burning through him as Riser sneered.

"She sacrificed herself for you? Pathetic."

"Issei, stand down! That's an order!"

"No...my king needs me. As long as I stand, I know I haven't hit you with everything. And I promised everyone we'd win this." Issei choked out. Crimson poured out as Issei broke into a smile. "I have more than enough power to beat your ass!"

Riser's sneer turned into a frown of annoyance. "You stubborn fool. If you say so then go ahead. Hit me everything so we can end this drawn out fight."

"Issei don't! You could die."

"Now, now dear Rias. Hyoudou does have some power left. Let him try."

Issei held out his hand and charged one more shot. "Don't worry I'll be more than happy wiping that ugly smug off the face of the planet. DRAGON SHOT!"

He fired and the dragon shot covered Riser. Rias jumped out of the way as a large cloud of dust covered the area. Issei fell to his knees as Rias let out gasp. "Issei look out!"

Issei blindly threw a punch in Riser's general direction and it was caught by the immortal. Riser sighed. He casually wiped the dust off his coat and pulled Issei close. He put two fingers against his chest.

"This is how we first started this, heh, rivalry. As one of the smallest tokens of respect I'll end your fight here with the same blow." Issei grabbed onto Riser's wrist in a vain attempt to push him off.

"You're done Hyoudou. I am the victor." Riser said with a serious expression. He closed the small distance with his fist. Issei went flying off before someone caught him. His blurry vision was barely able to see an accepting Rias.

"That was good. Really good Issei. You're the best pawn I could've asked for." She kissed him on the forehead. Issei wanted to get up once more, but felt his body turn into light.

-Lady Rias' one pawn retires.- And with that Issei was no longer conscious.


	6. Chapter 6

_How interesting._

 _'Who...Who is that?'_

 _I must say partner I never thought you'd be as powerful as to attain a power even I don't know about._

 _'Who are you?'_

 _Don't play coy with me boy! You know who I am!_

 _Issei found himself face to face with the legendary dragon. His body froze upon seeing him._

 _Well? Aren't you going to say something?_

 _'How is this possible? You're part of a Sacred Gear, but I don't have any-'_

 _Don't be silly boy. Any one born with my power has me inside them. That Sacred Gear you lack is only a tool for you to manifest my power. No you've been experiencing my raw power since the beginning. I'm impressed you haven't burnt your body to crisp by now._

 _'The hell is that supposed to mean? Look it doesn't matter, what matters is what am I doing here talking to you when I should be out there fighting Riser!'_

 _Did you seriously forgot what transpired? Do you not feel that pain within your heart?_

 _'What do you-' Issei stopped. His dream began breaking down as he felt his chest. It was so swollen and purple. Drops of blood were on it and Issei could hear every beat his heart took._

 _We shall converse again when you realize the dilemma you are in._

0-0-0-0-0

Issei woke up and panted. He clutched his chest and felt a small bit of soreness in it. "Ow. What hit me?"

"Lord Riser's fist." He looked up at the voice and saw Grayfia looking above him. Her silver eyes pierced him. "You should move carefully if you intend to sit up."

She put a hand under his back and slowly lifted. Issei took his breaths in slowly as she helped him sit up. "There, better?"

"I guess, but what happened? Did we win?"

Grayfia shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Even after you put up a spectacular fight, I'm afraid it wasn't enough to take down Riser."

"Rias...he hurt Rias, right?! The bastard took her down after I fell?!"

"No she did not fall. In fact right after you fell in battle, Lady Rias surrendered. Riser had won the game."

Issei shook his head in disbelief. "No, no! Rias would not do that. She'd fight until the end. There was no way that-"

"She sat by your bedside right afterwards. The rest of your friends joined her on occasions, but she didn't leave your side until the House of Phoenix picked her up. The surrender was only to give her time to see if you were alright."

Tears welled up in Issei's eyes. "No. She...why?"

"It wouldn't be a stretch that Lady Rias cares for you. Then again I thought the fight would've ended differently."

"What do you mean?"

Grayfia gave him a quizzical look. "Have you no idea what you done? That power up you used against Riser?"

"Power up? I don't remember any power up. I just remember his Queen beating me down and then saw Riser blowing back into the school." Grayfia didn't stop him, but looked deep into his eyes. "Um, I'm sorry if I couldn't answer your questions."

"You seem stronger than before." Grayfia could feel some level of power.

"Really? Thanks I guess." Before they could continue, the door opened and Issei saw Asia right there. Grayfia stepped back as the two saw each other. The blonder girl jumped on him and the two fell back.

"Issei! You're ok!"

"Asia." His hands travelled to her back and felt the bandages. His feelings swelled up as he cried again. Asia felt his tears on the top of her head and looked up. He wiped his eyes and looked Asia. "You took a fireball for me."

"I did."

"I was so scared when it happened. I couldn't protect you or Rias. I'm sorry Asia." She didn't respond right away and just let Issei sob his heart out. "What kind of man am I if I can't even protect you guys?"

She just held him before he felt ready to let go. They did and Issei wiped a few more tears off.

"You are such a nice boy. Clearly not pure of heart in some cases, but pure in right areas." Grayfia commented. Issei turned to her and tilted his head. "In fact I actually came here besides informing you of the results of the game. I cameby orders of my master to have a second chance to see Rias."

"What?!"

"I said see not save. Although I'm not implying that's impossible either and before you go I suggest you find out you stretch first. My master has a small test for you to undergo before any plans are made for you to enter the Underworld. I already set up a warm up station outside in your backyard."

After a quick change of clothes and some water, Issei stood in his backyard and walked toward a pile of bricks. Closing his eyes, Issei felt a surge of power rush through him as he punches through the bricks on display with ease. He spins around and kicks one of Koneko's hardened punching bags. It split wide open and spilled sand all over the grass.

He ran around and started wrecking all of the equipment. And the backyard was filled with broken bricks and split bags. Issei stood in the middle with his fists not at all grazed.

Issei clenched his fists tighter and tried summoning his power. That warm fire in his belly rose quicker and the ground caved underneath him. In fact his aura rose high into the sky.

"Impressive isn't it." He turned and saw Grayfia with a small smile. "While you would be able to do this earlier, it appears to come much easier."

"Yeah it does. I do feel a lot stronger." He looked at his hand haphazardly. The laugh of Draig could be heard echoing through his ears when his body began to shake. He turned and saw Grayfia approaching.

The air chilled around them as Grayfia put one hand up to face level. "If so then land one clean hit on me then you may be able to save Rias. That is your test."

"Seriously?"

"If you wish to let proceedings go on then by all means give up. However if you want to your bishop will watch and heal any wounds after this match." The sky turned into a soft artic blue as Issei looked up to see Asia looking down from the window. He nodded and faced Grayfia. "I take that as an acceptance of my challenge."

The maid kept her calm stance before Issei lunged forward. She raised her palm up and blocked his first hit. The shock wave made a small ring in the ground. Grayfia looked intrigued before Issei continued. She casually dodged and blocked each blow.

'Issei.' Asia thought while watching him. Grayfia caught his fist and looked cooly at him.

"Perhaps you should consider letting the marriage continue." He growled in frustration before letting out an explosive burst of energy. Grayfia then felt herself beginning to be pushed back. She moved back slightly when Issei twirled around and landed a solid hit against her arm.

She grunted at the effort before feeling his barrage come quicker. Bursts of red came out from each blow given and Grayfia saw him pushing for more.

The maid kicked Issei away and appeared above him. He rolled out of the way and side swiped her foot when she dove at him. Grayfia looked surprised when he got up and charged. Grayfia took the chance to aim once more when she covered her fist in magic.

She threw the punch fast, but Issei met hers with his own. Red covered his hand and the two clashed. Wind picked up and the ground began to cave in. Grayfia kept her footing when she was punched Issei down.

"Standing down seems wise young Issei. If you cannot even land one blow on me, what can you accomplish against Lord Riser?"

Issei growled before feeling something bubbling within him. Red energy poured out of him when he pushed forward. Grayfia flew back and saw Issei standing in the middle of the crater with energy pouring out of him.

"I'll show you!" He charged forward with his hand glowing again and Grayfia prepared a magic spell to counter it. She threw it first and was caught off guard when the light from Issei's hand went off and he ducked. Her ice went over his head and met nothing but air.

A loud sound echoed the air when Grayfia looked down to see Issei's fist against her stomach. He carried a triumphant smile on his face when Grayfia stepped back. Her body just realized the pain it was in when that blow landed. She let out an uncharacteristic grunt and moved back slightly.

"Issei!" Asia came out of the house and she ran to see Issei looking at Grayfia.

"I'm fine Asia and I'm ready."

The maid took a moment to compose herself when she looked back at Issei. She smiled herself and held out her hand. "Then let us proceed."

"Of course, but let me get something first." Issei left the two outside as he grabbed his jacket. He stopped and looked around. He closed his eyes and let the world melt away around him.

 _'Draig, I need your help.'_

 _Of course you do, but with what?_

 _Issei saw the green eyes looking at him. He smirked and made his request. Draig looked at him before roaring with approval._

 _You're attitude is most refreshing. Though I must warn you the first time you use this power will be short and it will be some time before you can use it at will._

 _'You can grant me this power in the first place. Honestly I'm glad it can happen at all. So are we doing this or not?'_

 _Very well. This deal should grant you the power needed along with a new ability. Don't think you can use it irresponsibly. I should warn you that the first time using this will be the most critical._

'That's alright. I intend on going at full strength only for Riser.'

 _The entire place began glow green as Issei turned around with his energy changing._

"Issei." He opened his eyes and saw Asia. "Are you planning on doing this alone?"

"I am."

Asia didn't like that answer. "No! I've improved on my healing. What happens if you get hurt? I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt! I don't want to imagine that!"

Issei didn't say a word, but went over and hugged Asia. "Neither can I if I brought you over, but listen I need to trust me on this." His mind flashed back to when Asia took an attack from him.

"This is going to be just between me and Riser. Trust me I'll make sure the bastard pays for everything he's done to use. For you and Rias." That warmth fired up and Asia finally felt it up close. It wasn't hot like it was when he fought Riser the first time, but it definitely held power that she could barely comprehend.

"Ok against my wants, but Issei...come home alive." Asia said. Issei smiled and walked past Asia. Grayfia held out her hand and Issei took it. The two disappeared in a flash of light. Asia stood there before praying to herself. That things will turn out for the better.

0-0-0-0-0

The wedding reception was going on and conversation sparked up. Many devils saw the Rating Game and it was the subject of many conversations.

"The Gremory peerage had some good moves, it'd be very unsportsman not give credit where credits due. And besides if we love anything it's a good dramatic game." Ravel boasted.

"I agree. I must say that moment when Issei Hyoudou seemed to corner your brother and frighten your frilly skirt was quite dramatic." The girl turned around and saw Sona approaching.

She huffed. "Cornered? My brother? Please I know how you're all analytical around the battles, but even you could see that my brother was going to win."

"Going to win perhaps, but still cornered like a trapped bird." Sona snarked back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ravel started growing more irritated with Sona when several voices came out.

"Sona, glad you could make it."

The two turned and saw Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba standing by. "Good evening Lady Ravel. Would you mind if we took Sona off your hands?"

"Have it. And enjoy the part, Gremories...Sitri." The girl left them and Sona watched her leave.

She sighed. "Thank you for moving her. I was trying to pointing out a true fact about the fight, but it seems the girl is not much to admitting her failure in inaction."

"That's fine. We'll win next time."

"Next time?" Sona asked before Riser and Rias appeared in a column of flame. The man stood before the whole crowd and smiled brightly.

"Friends, family, allies, and rivals on behalf of the entire house of Phoenix I welcome you all to our palace to be witnesses to the joyful union of Devil strength. Where the two pillars become one. Introducing the future Lady Phenex, Rias Gremory."

Rias stepped up and bowed respectfully. The crowd applauded before Riser raised his hand in silence. "Thank you before we continue with the party let us take a moment to remember this time in history as-"

A loud crash was heard and Riser stopped talking. Everyone else was surprised to hear it as well before the oak doors at the entrance were blasted open. At the doorway stood Issei. His fist was held out and Rias gasped in surprise.

"You?!"

"Riser!" Issei shouted. "Don't think we're done yet."

"I think you may have given you brain damage because apparently you don't know when you already lost! Seize him!"

Guards assembled all around Issei and moved forward. Suddenly they were all blown back as Issei powered up. The guards went flying everywhere and the crowd felt the power that erupted.

More appeared and were about to cast spells, but they were either knocked out, frozen, or electrocuted. Akeno and the others rallied behind Issei. "My, my someone seemed to get quite the power boost since the game."

"You think so?" Issei almost asked sheepishly before turning to Riser. "I hope so because I feel like we opened the door to have our asses kicked."

"As if." Koneko said.

Riser roared in anger as the group defied him. "Do you all have a death wish? Do you know what it means to stand against the importance of this wedding!"

"Riser stop!" Rias tried to reign in her betrothed, but he wasn't listening. He erupted in pure anger before charging. Issei powered up again to meet him. The crowd panicked when they saw the two began to charge.

"DIE!"

"YOU FIRST!" Issei shouted. The two almost clashed before a third being stopped them. Their fists were blocked from each other. The light between the two died down and revealed Grayfia.

"What?"

"The Strongest Queen?!"

The crowd bursted into murmurs as Issei and Riser backed off. Grayfia lowered her arms before turning behind her. "My lord, I have stopped them per your request."

"Thank you Grayfia. While seeing their displays of power was interesting to say the least I didn't want it to ruin this party."

"Brother?!" Rias almost shouted. Everyone turned to the subject and word of the Devil King arose. Issei looked and felt his presence. It was imposing. "What're you doing?"

"Sirzechs' I believe I agree with your sister. What are you doing?"

"What I'm doing is bringing us some good entertainment. Riser, I've watched your Rating Games and I know for one as experienced as you it is shameful that a first timer got as far as they did. This pawn my sister owns was more than a match for most of your peerage even taking down your Bomb Queen."

"I did?" Issei questioned.

Riser gritted his teeth. "So what does this have to do with him being here?"

"It means I'm offering you a personal chance to earn some level of honor back. Issei Hyoudou has come here under the impression you and him were going to fight. I don't blame him even as a recently turned human, the blood of the Dragon seeks a good fight."

"I see. If the boy seeks to fight me then so be it. I'll gladly put him down again."

Issei stepped forward. "It won't end the same way Riser. I'm pretty strong this time around."

The two glared at each other and the hallway began to feel heated. Rias didn't care whatsoever. "Issei, don't do this!"

"No Rias. Let Hyoudou stand and fight me. He wishes to fight one of the best and who am I to deny a request."

"Brother please!"

Sirzechs glanced at his sister and turned to Issei. "Rewards first. The boy has come here under my orders and as this is a special request compensation is in order. Now tell me Hyoudou what do you wish for? I can guarantee you that it will be granted no matter what stands before it."

"You know what I want Devil King." Issei said.

Sirzechs smiled and waved his hand. Riser and Issei disappeared from the hall and Rias lunged forward. "Brother, do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Giving you a chance." He replied quietly. Rias was stunned by that before screens appeared around them. "The battle of Dragon vs. Phoenix will begin and the prize, Rias Gremory!"

The two appeared and fell to the ground. Riser sprouted out his wings and landed gently. Issei landed on his two feet and clenched his left fist.

"I hope you enjoyed your moment in the spotlight because after this they'll be sweeping your ashes off the arena."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions too fast chicken head." Issei cracked his knuckles.

The entire arena was silent as Riser got ready. Then Issei began with a small walk. He didn't run up to Riser or try to attack right away. He kept walking and Riser didn't sense any trickery in his walk. The Phoenix watched Issei get closer before they stood almost two feet apart.

Rias watched and felt worry bubble within. "Issei! Please be careful."

With a small twitch of his muscle, red energy erupted from Issei as he continued to stare up at Riser. The king gave a cocky smirk as rubble began to float. Issei slowly built up a battle cry with each pitch rising with his power.

"HAAA!" He screamed before a large cloud of dust blew up and covered the two.

Sirzechs watched with interest and turned to his wife. "I see he was trying to make a statement to Riser."

"A display of power to show Riser that he means business. Quite the stunt, but it does show his power. And somehow it was even greater than his first fight Riser." Grafiya responded. Everyone tried looking for any signs of the two before a shockwave was heard up above.

The perspective shifted to show Riser and Issei exchanging blows. Each blow Issei gave was returned twice as much by Riser. Their clash was moving in Riser's favor when Issei charged up a blast and fired.

Riser broke away and watched Issei fall to the ground. The student landed on his feet and looked at Riser. "Hm."

He disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared behind Riser. He threw a punch, but Rise caught it. "Not bad boy. If you weren't trying to ruin my engagement I would hold some semblance of respect that a lower class devil would even try challenging me."

Issei gritted his teeth. "Save it. As long as my master is away from your damn hands then I would fight you a thousand times over." Riser sneered before throwing Issei off.

He crashed against the ground and his classmates were getting increasingly worried. Despite the new power boost he's displayed, Riser's was still mightier. Ravel let out a haughty laugh as she watched Issei struggle to get up.

"Oh please. We all saw how my brother demolished him during the Rating Game, how are we to expect any different?"

Issei stood up and grinned at Riser. "Alright then. Seems I'm already going to have to use it, Draig. If you really want to prove your superiority then take this." Riser looked down curiously when Issei's red aura returned. He was charging it up and the ground shook again once more.

Issei's aura rose to new heights before something else came out. Green. Green covered his red one, double layering the aura. "OVERBOOST MODE! ACTIVATE!"

Bright light covered the arena once more and Riser covered his eyes until the light died down. As soon as he did, the smoke from below revealed Issei standing there with his double layered aura.

He looked so serious at Riser before looking at his hand. "Yes, the deal went through!"

"What exactly are you talking about boy?"

Issei gave a smug grin. "I found a way to use my Sacred Gear. Multiplying my power through a deal and internal control of both our powers. Adding this level of complexity to my own strength and there's no telling how high I can go!"

Everyone's jaws almost dropped at the explanation. His friends stood appalled at the idea of the Red Dragon's power being used without a Sacred Gear.

"I call your bluff."

Issei didn't respond as he was too busy landing the first punch to Riser's face. The Phoenix could barely comprehend what just happened to him when Issei kicked him down to the ground. He landed with a large crash and found Issei landing a good distance away.

Riser roared in anger before charging at blitzing speed. The floor was torn up by the speed, but Issei caught his strike and landed a heavy punch to Riser's stomach. The king spat out blood. "I told you even I don't know how high this mode will take me, but I'm sure it's more than enough to deal with you!"

Issei began to rain down a barrage of blows on Riser before kicking him into the air. Riser was barely able to start healing when Issei held his palm out.

The double aura began to flicker rapidly as Issei cursed himself. 'Ten seconds already? I need to end this in one shot.'

Red and green energy began to pour into Issei's palm before circulating around each other violently. Issei gritted his teeth as he struggled to control it. However he noticed the wounds on Riser's body began to fade.

"DRAGON FIRE!" The energy burst from his hand flew on up to Riser, who held his hands out, and power began to fluctuate wildly. The two let out mighty screams as the two struggled for dominance.

The struggle then exploded between the two as Riser gripped the energy hard. Everyone covered their eyes before opening them slowly to the light fading. Issei fell onto one knee and almost passed out when he heard chuckling.

"Good attempt. It really was." He looked up in fear and saw Riser holding a large fireball over his head. "Actually congratulations should be in order. It's been awhile since I had to pull out my trump card against anyone. I never thought it would take the likes of a filthy reincarnated dragon to push me this far in battle."

Issei, you need to get out of there! The energy I provided for you is no longer accessible and your body is facing its limits.

"Damn it. Are you serious?!" Issei punched the ground angrily as he faced Riser. "It's because I'm weak isn't. The training I did wasn't enough?!"

Far from it. You've come exceptionally far especially when it came to the problems of your Sacred Gear. And with your power it pushed a Phoenix to take you seriously. You should be proud of yourself.

"I'm not. I still lost. Rias is gonna be gone forever and I-!"

"Time's up boy! Die knowing it took the hands of Riser Phenex to destroy you! Perhaps that would boost your pride for the last few seconds you have!" He threw the ball and Issei got up.

Rias and the others watched in abject horror as Issei ran up to the energy ball and caught it with his hands. "Issei! Stop, surrender!"

Issei ignored them and pushed forward. His red aura returned as the fire began to burn off his jacket. "No, dying by Riser would be an insult! RIAS, I PROMISED I WOULDN'T FAIL YOU!"

But despite his conviction, Issei was being pushed back. Riser looked at him with a contemplative look. "Why don't you give up? You must know it's hopeless."

"Shut up!" Red erupted and began to expand. "SHUT UP!" Now the ball began to be pushed back and everyone looked floored at seeing this.

"I am a pawn and as a pawn, I will go on until I win or die!"

"Then die as the foolishly brave pawn!" Riser added his own fire and the ball expanded. Issei began to feel overwhelmed as Riser's power loomed over his. Issei's pupils went to white as his body slacked and the fireball consumed him.

Everyone was deaf despite what appeared to be Rias screaming in horrible dismay at the loss. Grayfia and Sirzechs beared a solemn look when the fireball finally exploded. A large crater was left in its place as Riser slowly dropped down to ground.

He held the greatest smirk he ever did on his face and threw back his head laughing. It echoed throughout the arena as the devils watching the party were either horrified, in awe, or smug at Issei's loss.

Koneko fell to her knees while Akeno gripped her fists tightly until blood began to stream out. Kiba bowed his head in respect to his fallen comrade.

Rias was on the floor sobbing. "Issei. Issei!"

Riser looked at the viewing party and waved. "Now that the entertainment has been dealt with, I would like to continue the party uninterrupted."

Before he could fly up, the ground shook. Everyone looked around curiously as to what was going on. The air became heavy and few people recognized it. Akeno noticed the core of the crater was vibrating the most.

Sirzechs looked at Grafiya and smirked. "Is this it?"

She nodded. "It is."

A pillar of red light broke through the crater and Riser felt once again fear growing within his chest. His sister held the same expression as Rias's face fell into pure relief. Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko had no idea what was going on.

A small figure was seen at the bottom of light as it broke down. Around him strips of fabric slipped off his body and Issei's red shirt remained. Issei stood strong and tall with his red aura different. Not a blazing flame, but a smoldering fire with the calming red of a sunset.

"Damn it boy! What is wrong with you?" Riser questioned loudly.

"..."

"Oh I get it. You think surviving my strongest attack entitles you to think you're better than me."

"..."

"Answer me boy! This engagement is meant to help the betterment of all devils, what you do will be irreparable!"

Issei didn't respond again, but jumped up to one of the towering pieces. He landed gently and looked Riser with glowing red eyes. The pupils were slitted once again. The air was sizzling around him and was felt throughout the arena.

 _ **"RAAAH!"**_ Issei roared. The entire underworld could feel tremors as he powered up. The power of the Red Dragon was more prominently felt throughout.

A distance away, Vali looked up in the sky. "Well, well, well. You know that power, Albion?"

Back at the fight, Issei stopped powering up and looked at Riser. The two shared a stare down before Issei dived in. Riser raised up his arm and blocked the blow. A deep crater caved in underneath Riser's feet.

Issei kept his neutral expression when he appeared behind Riser and kicked him away. The king skidded across the ground with his body steaming from that clean hit. He struggled to get up and saw Issei charging up a dragon shot.

"I knew you were holding your power back, you didn't use this one till it seemed all was lost. You must have a flare for the dramatics."

Issei remained stoic as Riser tried goading him on.

"It doesn't matter though. I've managed to outlast your power up once already. I know you have a time limit on this as well."

Issei tilted his head before disengaging the dragon shot. He slowly went into a stance and beckoned Riser to come forward.

The king growled, "Fine if you wish to waste more of my time then so be it! I can match you fist to fist anyways!" The two leapt back into battle with each punch rocking the place. Rocks began flying everywhere and the wind was growing wild.

"Grayfia. This power the boy has, it's more powerful than I can imagine."

"It is. It's stronger than the last time it appeared." The Devil King looked at her surprised. "When Issei first attained that form, the power gave him enough to match Lord Riser and his queen. However I can see it's different again. Each punch, block, or reflex Issei uses, the more powerful it becomes. I dare say his limits keep breaking with each passing second and Riser is feeling it."

They watched Riser take a clean hit to the face and him stumbling.

"I see. And I suppose you have a theory that it's the reason the fight was more equal this time around than initially."

"Correct again my lord. Issei Hyoudou stood no chance against Riser when the Rating Game started, but obtaining this new power allowed him to do so either way. His body has acclimated to the Red Dragon's power so much that a sacred gear is no longer needed."

Sirzechs nodded at the information. "You think he'll be unstoppable."

"No." Grayifa stated. Sirzechs looked at her with surprise. "Not yet at least. The reason why is because he wasn't even conscious of it. When I awoke him afterwards, he expressed no idea on the power he used against Riser. He just knew that the queen was removed and that his body was worse for wear."

Sirzechs looked one more time at the fight. Issei and Riser slowly fell down while their fight continued. When they landed, Issei and Riser jumped apart taking deep breaths. Issei seemed to be more out of breath.

"Hyoudou, feeling it now? Just a few more seconds and I will be the victor!"

Issei gave a low growl and held back his fist. Crimson poured into it before he fired it. The punch barely grazed Riser's cheek before destroying the entire arena behind him. It broke down into the void.

Riser didn't react before Issei uncurled his fist to two fingers which traced down to his chest. Everything was quiet before Issei gave a small grunt and hit Riser in the chest with a simple punch. Riser could the wind knocked out of him along with the cracking of his lungs.

He spat out blood before falling down on his butt.

"Brother, just surrender! He'll knock you off or worse!"

That triggered something. "Surrender? No...NO! I am Riser Phenex and I will not allow my name to be dragged down by surrendering to this ilk! Hyoudou, I don't care if you carry the power of the dragon you will fall before me like many others!"

His rage burst like a volcano as he got up. Fire licked the entire arena as Issei stood still. No flame got close to him as he held open his palm and charged a dragon shot. Riser focused all the flames outside of his body into a whirling vortex behind him.

"No way!" Ravel exclaimed.

Akeno narrowed her eyes. "He's planning to incinerate the entire arena to beat Issei. And this attack is stronger than the one Issei tried taking on."

"Doesn't matter. Issei will prevail." Rias said as she regained her composure earlier. "I've seen this power and Issei is unstoppable with it."

"Grayfia, have you come up with a name for this power?" Sirzechs asked.

"Hm. I have not. Lady Sona and her queen had an idea on what to call it. It's nothing like his balance breaker so the initial name took some time."

Issei charged forward as Riser used one hand to slow Issei down. He didn't even flinch. Either by dodging or punching through the fire Issei continued his final assault on the proud devil. Everything went so fast, but Riser knew he had more than enough of the young pawn.

"DIE AND BURN WITHIN A THOUSAND SUNS!"

Issei stared down the flames as it consumed him. Riser laughed victoriously as it consumed his rival. However his joy didn't last long before the fire storm formed an eye. And within the eye of the storm, Issei stood.

"I've called it within my mind, the Red Emperor. No true dragon form, but it's presence ever demanding of one."

He jumped up and Riser could do nothing as Issei held out his hand only a few feet away and let out on last battle cry.

 **"HAAA!"** Issei screamed at the top of his lungs. The ball floated up before changing its shape to that of a dragon. Riser crossed his arms in some vain attempt to block it when the dragon consumed Riser.

The immortal felt his body being consumed when he passed out and was summoned away. The red dragon carrying him away dissipated as Issei smirked before falling out of his new form. The clinging aura no longer burning within him and the power no longer holding him up.

Below him, the fires have broken down the arena and Issei lands on one of the remaining stable pieces. A summoning circle opened next to him and Rias came out. She lunged out and grabbed Issei.

He woke up with the sorest body imaginable. "Did I win?"

"You did. You really did my Issei. Now get some rest."

Before he could ask how, Issei felt the soft dress Rias had on and nodded off. "Well I could give the designers some credit. They know their material."

Meanwhile Akeno and the others watched with amusement. "Well all's well that ends well. Now let's get everyone home."

Sirzechs and Grayfia walked out and watched the club walk out before vanishing within their circle back to the mortal plane.

"Amazing isn't it. Though that means the White Dragon should be appearing. It is their destiny to fight each other." Sirzechs stated.

"Perhaps, but for now we can focus on getting some rest. I've noticed you seem more relaxed now that your sister is no longer part of this engagement."

"You are correct Grayfia, but before we turn in follow this order." She listened. "Keep an eye on the boy. If his power expands further I want to know and I'd like for to study him closely whenever he attains the Red Emperor."

"Yes my king."

In the mortal plane, a hooded figure broke a smile in what seemed to be ages. His hoarse cackle echoed in the small cave.

"Such power, I believe I know that energy signal from anywhere. Draig." He lifted his left hand and saw the dark, dead tissue in it. It shook wildly when he clenched it into a fist and a gauntlet appeared. It was dull red and the green jewel on the back hand lacked its luster.

"Soon boy. Soon."


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa son. That's quite the hit. You've been upping the ante on your schedule even after being sick." His dad commented. Issei smiled and knew that the training he went through was worth it. "I think that'll be enough today. Gotta say you bruised up my arms."

"Hehe, sorry Dad. Honestly I was getting warmed up." Issei said as Asia came up.

"Issei, we're going to be late for our meeting." Issei nodded and bidded his dad goodbye. His parents waved them goodbye before letting the two continue to walk on.

"So Issei, Rias told me that you would head to the gym while Akeno, Kiba, and I get things ready for today's meeting." Asia said.

"Really?" Issei pondered on that. "I guess so, but what're we doing at the gym?"

0-0-0-0-0

The ground shook as Koneko caught Issei's fist. The teen smirked before trying to kick the girl. Koneko caught his leg and sent him flying. Issei caught himself and used a handspring to catch his balance. Koneko cracked her knuckles as Issei bounced up and down.

"I hope you understand that we're in the gym. I just wanted to make sure we still got our combat prowess. It may have been some time since the Rating Game, but I need to know you haven't been slacking." Rias stated.

"It's been a week." Issei answered before entering a stance.

"A week of constant bed rest and doting from Asia. Can't blame me if you get lazy from eating the little treats."

"...ok you got a point." Issei said before attacking Koneko again.

Rias watched them and noticed the new level of confidence in Issei. It was almost radiate after defeating Riser. She still remembered the little things she needs to give him when they had the chance. Issei has spent the last week resting from the fight. Asia healed most injuries, but some needed a little bit of time. Not to mention that his parents believed their boy to be sick and wouldn't allow many visitors.

'I've had my own problems. Training my own powers with Akeno has taken priority to kill time when Issei was out. Issei's not the only one thinking they were weak during the Rating Game.'

0-0-0-0-0

Rias was knocked back when Akeno fired another lightning bolt. Rias lifted her fingers and the power within her rose. It blocked it and Akeno appeared behind her. Rias spun around to meet her and sprung her foot up. Akeno caught it and channeled power through.

The king felt shocks go through her entire being when she fell onto the ground. Akeno took a moment to catch her breath.

"Not bad Rias. I had to do a sneak attack."

"Thanks." Rias gasped. "Though shocking me up close is a dirty move to put against me."

"Sorry you said don't hold back and I will follow the orders of my king all the way through." Rias got up and shook off the numbness in her leg. "You know you've been really gunning on training ever since Issei beaten Riser."

Rias wiped off the dirt on her clothes before looking at her queen. "I dunno after seeing Issei push himself I felt inclined to do the same. He does know how to rile a girl up."

"My, my does my Rias have a crush on our underclassman." Akeno said. Rias and Akeno shared a laugh.

"My underclassman. Don't forget who's the King here." Rias clenched her fists and her aura appeared. It was red and black. Akeno stood up and yellow energy surrounded her.

"Perhaps, but let's not forget who's asking for the training."

Akeno sprouted her wings and flew up. Rias did the same and the two charged up their powers. Red and yellow clashed in an orange explosion.

0-0-0-0-0

She snapped back after hearing an equally loud noise. Koneko and Issei's fist clashed before they pushed each other off.

Issei went in for a charging strike before Koneko dodged and latched onto his back. She planted her feet on the ground and suplexed him. The gym floor almost cracked when that happened. Issei wasn't deterred and rolled back up.

"Not bad. Earlier that would've knocked your perverted ass out." Koneko commented. Issei chuckled.

"Yeah it would, but honestly I'm just excited. After that fight with Riser I got so much energy." Issei said before concentrating. He screamed and his aura bursted out. Koneko didn't look worried and did the same. "Cause honestly I feel like there's no telling how high I could go!"

Koneko appeared in front of him and landed a solid gut punch. Issei gasped in surprise as his aura broke from it. Rias almost winced from it, but knew Issei tanked worse.

"And you clearly forgot my advice. Don't get cocky or too relaxed. It doesn't matter how strong you are, dragon or not, you'll always be vulnerable from that."

"R-Right. Noted." Issei gasped as Koneko held her hand out. Issei took it and she helped him stand. "I don't think you need to hit me so hard to drive that point in."

"Alright you two that's enough sparring for today. I think we got some extra training down and we don't want to anger Sona and her council."

"I'm a little peeved Gremory. The floors just recently got waxed." Sona interjected.

The three turned and saw the student council. One blonde student jumped up and looked at the mess. "HYOUDOU! I JUST WAXED THOSE FLOORS AND YOU GO AND CRACK THEM!"

"Don't look at me Saji, Koneko suplexed me into it." Issei tried reasoning.

"Doesn't help that your thick skull is what cracked it!" Saji argued.

"SHUT UP!" Issei shouted back.

Issei and Saji were almost at each other's throats when Rias and Sona pulled them back by their cheeks. They whined about the pain when the kings looked more irritated than normal. Koneko sighed and wiped her sweat off with a towel.

"That's enough out of you two. Despite the damage we will look the other way. Count it as payment for letting me see that fight between you and Riser." Sona smiled at Issei to which he responded nervously.

Rias narrowed her eyes at him while Saji looked at Sona. "Sona?! What're you doing looking at him like that?!"

"I'm just thanking him for the fight. It provided much insight on who you are as a person. And Rias you should wipe off that look of jealousy, it's very unbecoming." Rias took control of herself.

"Of course I'll take that into consideration. Now we'll be on our way." Sona nodded before turning to Issei.

"Issei, if you don't mind Saji's been running around doing school tasks for awhile. I was hoping perhaps you'll fit some time in your schedule to train with him."

Saji looked appalled. "I-I don't need training time!" Sona gave him a sharp glare and he went quiet.

Issei considered it and nodded. "Sure. I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you Issei. Have a good day." The council left and Issei waved a goodbye to them. He suddenly stopped when he felt a hot fire behind him. He worryingly turned around to see Rias now positively glowing with Koneko looked slightly more annoyed.

"Koneko, head over to the club house. I need a word with my servant."

"Yes ma'am." Koneko said. She left the two and Issei grew increasingly worried as Rias kept walking towards him.

"Wait Rias please I was just agreeing to help with Saji! I'm sure the Student President didn't mean anything behind any of her words!" Issei begged, but Rias was having none of it. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

He was surprised to say the least when she planted that on him. His body shook when feeling the sensations run through his body. His hormones seemed to have skyrocketed when Rias finally let go.

"R-Rias."

"That was my thank you I've been saving since you defeated Riser. I thought it'd be time to give it to you." She said. "Issei? Issei!"

Issei stood frozen in his spot as Rias shook him. She sighed before grabbing his arm and shocking him with a little bit of magic. He flinched and came back to reality.

"I-I-I-I see. Well I'm going to head to the club house I'll see you later!" Issei stuttered and left. Rias watched him leave in a hurry before shaking her head. And she could imagine what he saying.

"Well that was easier than I imagined. Get you jealous and the rest will come down easily." Sona said. Rias turned around and saw Sona pointing a finger gun at her. "Checkmate."

"I-I...you planned this?"

"Not at first, but I started piecing things together when you looked at him after I thanked him. It was then all a matter of getting the right push." Sona said.

Rias opened her mouth to opened her mouth to object to such a move when she realized Sona did push for her thanks to come sooner. "You're having too much fun with this."

"Apologises, but ever since Issei joined your peerage I've been thoroughly pleased to see one of the top perverts in this school do so much." Sona let out another rare smile. "Why wouldn't I have fun with this?"

"You're acting uncharacteristically different Sona. What happened to you?"

Sona shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know perhaps I'm just fond of the relationship you've developed with Issei. From a few months ago you wouldn't even consider the prospect of any relationship before your engagement to Riser."

"That's because most boys are shallow beings that think dick first before anything or in our cases titles first." Sona nodded at that.

"Understandable, but things seem to be looking up to you. You've expanded your peerage and got out of that engagement. It seems you should be relaxing." Sona said. "Still I doubt Issei would do that. His perverted nature seems to have diminished these past few weeks."

Rias chuckled. "Perhaps, but I doubt that's the whole story."

 _'I got kissed by RIAS! HOLY SHIT THIS IS AMAZING! Plus she pulled me in so close I could feel every curve press into my chest! For a brief second my entire front was in marshmallow heaven. I'm so keeping the experience on lock down next time!'_

 _It does seem so partner. You seem very...open about your female companions when we're alone. OR should I say when you're alone._

 _'I can't help it Ddraig. Before I was ever inducted into this whole devil world I only relied on my eyes and fantasies to go through, but now I get to be surrounded by some of the cutest girls in the entire school! I mean watching them train in the field was so awesome especially when Akeno blew off-'_

 _I get the idea partner._

 _'Oh shut up Ddraig you just don't want to hear about human girls.'_

 _HAHA! As if partner I have lived for over a millenium I think I know a thing or two about attractive women especially when I've seen my hosts gather beauties from across the world. Both male and females._

 _'Eh why don't we keep it on the women.'_

Issei kept thinking to himself when he bumped into someone. The two bounced off each other and Issei broke out of his conversation with Ddraig. It was a boy his age and with silver hair to say the least.

"Oh excuse me."

"Pardon me." The boy said. The two looked at each other and Issei felt something in his stomach burn. He put his hand on his stomach when the teen looked at him. "You are Issei Hyoudou. Are you not?"

Strange new person and now he suddenly knows his name. Issei tensed up before answering. "Yeah that's me."

"Good." The tone that left him was so cool, Issei could almost shiver from it. "I heard about you in these school grounds. The name's Vali."

"Are you a new student?"

"No." Issei definitely felt on edge now. The sky began to darken as Issei could feel something heavy emmet from the teen. Thunder began roll over as the two began to stare down. The air seemed to grow more dense as the two continued.

Issei clenched his fist as Vali seemed relaxed. "Then why are you here?"

"Business. You seem on edge." Issei noticed that Vali shifted his feet. He almost looked like he was about to fight. "Issei Hyoudou."

"Sorry, just...just had some bad experience with people that suddenly know, but I don't know them." A lightning bolt hit behind Issei and it left the dark shadow covering Issei. "Who are you? Really?"

Vali kept checking him out before he returned to his more casual look. He looked behind Issei and waved. "Oh good my boss is here. What news Azazel?"

"Eh it's a bust." Issei looked behind him and saw the man Vali called Azazel. He walked past Issei and patted Vali on the shoulder. "I'm sure the school would seem a perfect place for you, but they didn't meet my standards."

"Of course they didn't." Azazel turned to Issei and felt the tension in the air. "This is Issei, Azazel."

"Right of course. One of the more infamous students here that the teachers told me about."

"WHAT?!" Issei said before Azazel laughed.

"No worries here friend. We're on our way out so don't feel too alarmed. Let's go Vali."

The two left, but Vali shot one more look at Issei. It almost looked like anticipation? They left and Issei couldn't help moving. His entire body seemed to be shaking and the feeling in his gut was...excitement? He lifted his fist up to his face and saw it shake.

 _'Ddraig, what the hell just happened? Who was that?'_

 _...I did not think we'd meet them so soon._

 _'Ddraig, who was that?'_

 _It can wait. Right now your king is coming toward you_.

Issei looked up and saw Rias walking up to him. "Issei, I thought you left to the clubroom."

"Oh sorry. I was just...talking to someone and loss track of time."

Rias shrugged and held Issei's arm close. The two walked off into the clubroom where everyone else was. Issei's mind was trying to keep in mind what was being said, but all his mind could think of was Vali and that feeling he brought out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been awhile since I've done an A/N so I guess I'll respond to some reviews starting from the first to the latest.

Jose19: Not going to happen! This idea was one I liked too much!

Psychominer: well yeah. Stories I've read with Rias make her out to be some sort of bitch. I have some problems with that but it's all within the community so I'm not going to disparage those who disagree with me on that.

Ippon: Sorry I fixed that. Thanks for that! Also Issei may not have the Sacred Gear, but that new power can open some new avenues to develop from the norm.

TheLaughingStalkGuy: Thank you. I got most of the plot somewhat down. I just need to find tune it.

Lazymanjones96: I'll get some more stuff out as soon as I can.

Ken-TheReader: Yeah document glitched. Chapter's fixed now.

Ise- Pathetic? I mean he was but if we made him interesting from the start then the rest of the story would have no build up to who he becomes. Many fics have Issei change too fast in order to attain their ideal version of him. Plus who doesn't love some good ol progress happening to our hero. I thank you for this critique.


	8. Chapter 8

"And that's our current ratings." Rias concluded. "We should focusing more on contracts as a way to tell our clients that we're still there for them. Can't lose them to the Student Council."

Issei tried paying attention, but the shaking in his body wasn't stopping ever since he met Vali. Ddraig was being vague and it wasn't helping him.

"So Issei as you currently have the lowest rating of 0 contracts I thought we'd prep one for you." Rias said.

"Really? I got to have my hand being held during this new contract." Rias nodded.

"Issei being a devil is more than physical power. Devils can be more. Charming, deceitful, helpful, heathens. These qualities of devil hood make up the foundation of our living and you are just staring at my breasts aren't you."

"No!" Issei tried defending as Akeno laughed.

She slid over and held Issei close. "Rias you shouldn't call him out on this. Our underclassman is just trying to get through."

"I was lecturing him on how there are other things to being a...will you stop hogging him!" Akeno smirked as Issei was trying his best to enjoy her holding him close.

"I'm sorry Rias, but sometimes he's too adorable for his own good. I can't help it." Akeno whispered the last part and made Issei blush. Rias looked on jealousy as the others seemed to be amused by all this.

"Issei!"

"Ma'am!" He stood up and broke Akeno's grasp on him. She cooed in disappointment as Rias stepped forward.

"Have Asia follow you on your next few contracts. If you two complete the project then I'll grant you a little gift." She said the last part seductively. Akeno raised an eyebrow while Asia felt the jealousy.

Koneko and Kiba shared a common look as Rias patted Issei on the head. "Besides perhaps learning from the field is more your style than talking to me."

"No, no! I love hearing you talk!" Issei tried to say before Rias shushed him.

"You're already in hot water. Now be a good boy and get a contract." Asia and Issei leave as Kiba and the others are enjoying the show.

Rias sighed. "Sometimes he can be unbelievable."

Her mind flashes back to the fight with Riser. Her pulse spikes up when she puts that sentence to how bravely he took on the royal. Her lips curve upward now. Akeno noticed and tapped her on the shoulder.

"He can be, but that's one of the charms he has." She nudged Rias on the shoulder. She nudged back as the two shared a laugh.

0-0-0-0-0

"He was...interesting." Asia said. "At least we got two contracts."

'You...you got two contracts Asia. Of course it's easy for you as most people would be taken back to see a cute blonde as devil. Not to mention that recently you've been shaping up. Hehehe.' Issei thought perversely.

They heard ringing bells and saw two hooded figures near a bucket. "The Lord has sent his children on the precedence of mercy and love. Will you share those with people in need? Any donation will help!"

"Issei, we should donate." Asia said before putting the contracts away.

"Are you sure? Won't the recognize us as devils?" The church was something that Issei never really paid too much attention to ever since a childhood friend moved away.

Asia shook her head. "I didn't recognize you as a Devil when I was nun. It's probably the same with them. Besides donating to help others is something we can do regardless of our religion or side."

"Alright you got me there. We should donate fast though. The next client just used his paper." They looked up and found one of the hooded figures left. Asia walked up to the bucket and dropped a bit of money in there.

"Thank you." The voice was feminine, but with a deeper overtone in the words. "May the Lord be with you."

"And with you." Issei could see the girl's face and saw the blue hair with green stripe. Her face seemed appreciative before it narrowed down to suspicion. "Is something the matter?"

"Did you...used to be with the church?" The woman asked. Before Asia could reply, Issei ran up to her and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Ah that was so nice of you. Let me donate something to." Issei nudged Asia aside to reach for his wallet. He put some money on there before he left with Asia in hand. The lady looked at him with similar suspicion as they left. "Geez that was close."

"Did she know me when I was a nun?" Asia asked.

Issei saw a level of discomfort on her face and pulled her in for a side hug. She fell softly into it as Issei rubbed it slowly. "I'm sure you just look familiar to someone else."

'Though to be fair what kind of blonde looks exactly like Asia. I'd like to think of her as a rare gem.' He started thinking perversely again when Asia tapped on his shoulder.

"Do you know the house we're heading to?" Issei looked at his papers and seemed confused. The third house wasn't there. He scratched his head confusingly.

"Maybe...I remember! It's down here." They walked to the house and approached the door. They knocked on the door, only to find it creak open upon knocking it. Issei felt hairs on the back of his neck come up. He put one hand before Asia and she summoned her Twilight Gear.

The two walked in carefully and saw knocked over furniture. Not only that, but blood splattered all over the floors. Issei's expression went serious as he and Asia walked around. There was a loud clang and the two jumped. They turned to the source of the noise.

Loud footsteps approached them and they saw a priest standing there with a chicken leg popped in his mouth. The priest was sloppy, but what really put them off was the blood on his sword and coat.

"...oh my. DEVILS!" He shouted excitingly. Asia froze upon seeing the priest as Issei stepped up.

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

The priest stood up and licked his blade. He turned and saw Asia behind him. "Little Argento!"

"Father Freed?!" Asia squeaked in fear. Issei put his arm in front of her. Freed laughed maniacally to himself. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I mean the last time we met you left in such hurry when I killed a devil worshipper. Didn't have the stomach to watch a man die from having his intestines pulled out. And here you are later latching behind a devil!" Issei went into his battle stance to which Freed chuckled. "Oh the little devil wants to fight? Well I'd be happy to oblige!"

He jumped up and Issei dodged the first swipe. Freed kept swinging wildly, but Issei remembered the training with Kiba. He was much slower than Kiba and it was easy to read each move he was going to make.

"Hold still you little bitch!"

Issei stepped over a book before kicking it up. It hit Freed in the face before Issei charged in and socked him in the stomach hard. Freed went flying across the house before crashing outside.

Asia watched Issei hop out of the house and approach the fallen priest. "You killed that man. Why?"

"Honestly…" Freed started. "I'm just killing time until I get my next true target. I thought I'd help myself to some vulnerable devil worshippers! Hehehe." Issei stepped on his leg and Freed groaned. "Oh Asia! You're not going to let a mean devil like him beat up a poor man like me."

"Poor man? You had me set up barriers while you did the bloodiest exorcisms."

"And weren't they lovely. It got me in the mood several times, but you wouldn't let me have any!" Issei's aura flared out and Freed looked in crazy awe. "Well that's new. I don't recall dragons doing that."

He was lifted off the ground and Issei pulled him in close. Before anything could be done, a black blur came out and tripped Issei. He fell onto his back and saw Freed being held up by a masked woman.

"Hey what the hell?!" He looked up and calmed down. "Oh, thank you lady."

The lady didn't respond and looked at Issei. She held out her hand and bright light emerged. Issei covered his eyes before seeing a lightspear. His eyes widened when the lady unveiled her black wings.

"A Fallen Angel? You look like...are you Raynare?!" Issei asked. Asia felt her heart stop at the mention of that name.

"Raynare? You mean that bitch tease of a Fallen Angel that died a while back! No way, I would know if this was Raynare and this isn't! This bitch is completely silent." The lady turned to him and Freed stopped talking.

Issei sighed in relief for a second before focusing back on the Fallen Angel. She threw the spear and Issei saw it was aimed at him. It was aimed at Asia! He turned around to save her, but the spear was too close.

"ASIA!" He screamed and Asia covered her face. There was a loud clang and they opened their eyes to see Kiba and Rias there. "Guys."

"I thought something was wrong. The contract to this house expired before you guys got here. I suppose that means the client is dead." Rias stepped up and faced the woman. "Who are you? Speak and perhaps I'll let you off with a warning scar for attacking my servants."

The lady tilted her head before dropping Freed. She turned to priest and gestured a blade.

"Oh that! You must be one after my heart. The old man didn't want me to use it, but the man wouldn't let me!" He cried out before reaching into his pocket. He pulled along blade out and Kiba almost froze with anger. "Behold scum buckets! This is the Excalibur Rapidly and I'll cut circles around you."

"Don't you mean run-" Issei started before Freed cut his arm. Rias and Asia almost shouted before the King fired several balls of destruction at him. Freed dodged each one with the road becoming littered with holes.

"Kiba stop him and get that sword!"

"Never before has an order felt so satisfying." Kiba said before leaping in. His natural speed helped him chase after Freed. The priest and knight were bouncing all around them with only the sparks of their blades being their one indicator.

Issei was healed up by Asia and looked at Rias. "Rias, what's going on? Freed was never this fast when we fought."

"That's because Freed is wielding one of the sacred blades of Excalibur. This one is Excalibur Rapidly and it allows the user to gain tremendous speed." Rias said. "But don't worry. We got Kiba on duty against him. Asia get behind Issei and I. We're going to take down this woman."

The lady let out a small sigh before raising her hand. Light spears formed around her and Rias clenched her fist. She waved her hand and an equal amount of magic circles appeared them. The two woman fired and littered the sky with lights.

The lady covered her face with her arms before seeing Issei pop out from the explosions. She raised her right arm and blocked his strike. His aura burst open and the two began exchanging blows. Issei pushed forward until the lady was kicked from her podium. He dove in and their fists crashed against the other. They caved in the road.

"Wow. I'm pretty tough, but that's just crazy." Issei said to himself. The mysterious woman didn't say anything but pointed a hand to the back. She fired a light spear that blocked Rias's attack.

"Damn it." Rias said. They all heard a loud clang and saw Kiba fall to the ground. He was bleeding in his kneecap. Freed landed and laughed maniacally while waving his gun around.

"Holy bullets fuck boy! Never leave home without them especially because they burn devils like you slowly."

"Kiba!" Asia said before putting her hand over his knee. She began healing tem when Freed aimed his gun at her.

"I don't think so sweet Asia! Now I gotta blow your pretty little brains out!" His finger was one the trigger when Freed felt a massive pain in his cheek. Before he went flying off, Freed could see Issei's fist come in direct contact with his cheek.

And his expression was mad. The priest crashed back inside the house. The inside of the house exploded and Rias looked surprise.

"Issei, what did you do?" She asked.

He took in a deep breath. "I think I hit him into something explosive. Maybe the client left his stove on."

"Yeah not bad at all!" The two turned around and saw Freed standing behind them. "Though to be fair you just threw an explosive mail box. Behold Excalibur Nightmare!"

"He has two Excaliburs?!" Kiba wondered before he grinned. "Good."

Issei got in front of Rias as Freed laughed. "I got to admit if it wasn't for these swords I'd already be dead. However it gets to be you little devil fucks!"

He dashed around and Issei pushed Rias out of the way. He put up a defensive front when Freed began cutting Issei. Little cuts began appearing all over his body and Issei grew increasingly frustrated. Each one stung and Rias could only watch helplessly. She couldn't find an opening.

"Issei, power up! Knock him off his block!" Kiba said.

The teen nodded slowly before a green layer of power appeared. "OVERBOOST!"

His double layered aura appeared and caused massive gusts of wind. Freed was stopped in his tracks and Kiba jumped in. Before he could make it, the lady from before flew in with a light spear in hand.

She thrusted down when a red shield appeared. Rias had her hand up high before clenching her fists. The shield exploded and sent the Fallen Angel back. Kiba continued and landed a deep cut to Freed's side.

Issei appeared behind the priest and punched him from the back. He went spinning in the air, falling until hitting the ground with a loud thud. Issei landed on the ground first before seeing Rias and the Fallen Angel rumble.

"Issei, get to Rias. I'll finish here." He nodded at Kiba, who landed next to Freed and lifted his sword. "End of the line you bastard."

A blade went through flesh and Kiba was surprised to see it appear out from his shoulder. Freed's laughter echoed in his ear as Kiba grunted.

"Yes, end of the line you bastard. I got to admit I was lucky to cast an illusion before good ol' red and green hit me in the back." Freed said while clutching his side. Kiba almost smirked before Freed twisted the blade.

"Kiba!" Asia said when Freed turned to her.

"Not today little girly! That boyfriend of yours won't save you this ti-" He was interrupted when the Fallen Angel crashed right into Freed. Kiba felt the blade leave his shoulder seeing Rias standing there with her hands out and Issei holding her up.

"Yeah keep trying to threaten Asia you son of a bitch!" Issei shouted as they landed next to Kiba. Kiba had his eyes trained on the crater when the Fallen Angel got up first. Her mask was cracked, but not broken. Though now they could see her eyes. They were pink and violet. Issei flinched at the sight when she stands.

Her armor was busted on the side to reveal a hideous scar. She clutched it angrily with a low growl escaping her lips.

"Issei, eliminate. Kiba, heal." Rias ordered. Issei nodded and charged forward. The Fallen Angel caught his fists and a shockwave erupted. The two leapt apart and got into a battle stance.

Kiba, however, felt differently. Asia ran up to his side, but before she could get the chance to Kiba dashed forward. Issei was starting to fight seriously when Kiba shoved him out of the way.

"What Kiba?" Issei asked exasperated as Kiba kicked the Fallen Angel to the ground. Freed got up and saw Kiba running towards him. He reacted quickly and fired several holy bullets. Kiba dodged the first two, but the last one hit his other knee. He fell to the ground and Freed raised his sword.

"So rash to death...I love it!" Freed screeched as he brought it down. Kiba couldn't dodge, but saw Issei get in front of him. The blade pierced his hand and Issei tried holding back his scream. Freed took the opportunity to move the blade like a saw. "Goody two shoes devil deserves this!"

He was about to push more when a red and black tendril broke through the ground and impaled his arms. He grasped in surprised before seeing Rias looking mighty pissed.

"Enough." She clenched her fists and raised him higher.

Freed didn't seem deterred. "Ooh. I love some good old pain. It makes the experience more memorable!"

Rias was about to continue, the Fallen Angel was back up and kicked Rias. She went flying back before Asia catched her. The two devil hit the concrete walls. Issei was on his knees while Kiba couldn't move his other leg.

Freed fell to the ground and couldn't pick up his swords. There were holes in his arms from Rias. He got up and hobbled over to the Fallen Angel.

"Shall we finish them?" The Fallen Angel looked at him and shook her head. "Why not?! We got them on the ropes!"

She pointed at the crater and Freed saw Issei standing up. Steam erupted from his wound and healed all. His aura wasn't there, but Freed could see his iris began taking up another hue.

The Fallen Angel's fingers twitched when she saw it then clenched them into a fist.

"Ok the kid's got a new eye color and I'm starting to see why you want to go." Red formed an outline over Issei.

"Hey is it suppose to be this hot?" Issei's face went stoic when he let his presence be felt. Rias got up first and felt the heat.

"Issei!"

His eyes snapped back to normal and his expression returned to normal. Freed and the Fallen Angel back up until a magic circle formed around them. They disappeared, but Issei caught the hateful glare of the Fallen Angel.

A moment passed before Issei fell to his knees. "I woke up from my nap this morning for a simple contract. I honestly didn't expect it."

Rias got up and brought Asia back. The two girls helped the boy up when Asia healed Kiba up. Issei was having his turn when a slap was heard.

"You disrespected my orders and almost got yourself and Issei killed. Why did you disobey?"

Kiba didn't answer and Rias took in a deep breath. "Kiba, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Kiba?" Issei asked. Kiba didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Rias. I let my emotions fool me. I thought I could handle the priest while Issei fought the Fallen Angel."

"You were wounded and by nothing less than an Excalibur. I know of your past with them, but there are others to consider now in your life."

"Those swords need to be destroyed! My past, all my friends from before are gone because of them! I will apologize for getting the others killed, but I will not apologize for my actions against those with Excalibur."

Rias didn't looked fazed by this. "Are you going to do this? I thought I taught you how to move on."

"Not from this. If there is a man wielding Excaliburs then that means there's more. And I will not let you or anyone else stop me." He stepped up to Rias with a challenging glare. Asia and Issei flinched at Rias who began to glow.

"You were rash, hot tempered, and dangerous during this battle. Go home." Those words was all she said. Kiba's glare wavered before he darted and walked past her. "Kiba, this discussion is far from over."

He huffed angrily and continued to walk away. Rias sighed tiredly before looking at Issei and Asia. She raised her hand and a barrier formed. "We should leave too. I'll begin a mind wipe in the morning."

"Yes President." The two answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0

An old man was standing outside of his new garden and dug up some new flowers. He moved his left hand and watch it shake when he grabbed the shovel. It fell from his hand and the man cursed before he picked it up with his right hand.

"Well, well if it isn't the former Red Emperor." The old man stopped digging and turned around.

"Good evening Orphis. What brings you to my place?"

"It was too noisy in the Underworld. Sounded like Tanin, but when I checked it out it was Ddraig. Which is weird because I thought you were the only one with the Boosted Gear." The old man smirked before holding out his left hand. The gauntlet appeared and Orphis's disappointed reflection shone through the dull light.

"Interesting is it not? I sacrificed my connection to Ddraig to live and years later he returns."

Orphis tilted her head. "Dragon Spirit then, huh? I guess that explains all the noise. His current user is a loudmouth using his power. It's because of him that I'm here."

"...whatever your business is with him will have to wait. I need to reclaim my dragon." The old man responded. He grunted before the boosted gear broke apart. The metal disappeared and his left hand fell to his side.

She giggled at his condition before floating over towards him. "My business can help you cover that. If you will help me in my cause."

The old man saw her wave a hand over him. Color returned to his face and strength poured back into every cell of his body. "Orphis. You would go as far as give me power to help out your cause. Interesting."

"Silence is what I desire and in this current age with loudmouths I tolerate few. I can help regain Ddraig if you help me with this."

The old man flexed his left arm and summoned the Boosted Gear. The metal looked shiny and the jewel sparkled in the night. However the symbol on it was different. It had the symbol of the Infinite Dragon.

"I already put a plan at the ready to deal with the new Red Emperor, but as thanks I will put your power behind this plan. You can trust me, I am a man of my word." He said. Orphis giggled before flying over to the next room.

She floated above the bed and took note of the long hair poking outside the sheets. "I see. You're guest will play a role in this?"

"Of course and…" He waved his hand summoned ancient rune. The symbols were carved into the air. "A little spell of manipulation to go along for the journey. Though enhanced with your power I wonder."

He put his right hand on the symbols and pumped in magic. The orange symbols turned purple and sparkles brighter. The old man smiled as Orphis yawned.

"Well then let me not bother you and let you go."

She disappeared and left the old man alone. He picked up the runes and looked out the window. "It'll be easier to hide your power now until the reveal. Freed's doing his job and as such the Fallen Angels will be pleased. My first victim is still Valper Galilei. Rise my servant once more and prepare to continue our plan with the Fallen Angels."

The sheets fell off as his new servant bowed respectfully. She stood up proud despite the nasty scar on her abdomen given to her by the new Red Dragon Emperor from the old church.


End file.
